Violet
by sweetsugarbaby17
Summary: A new Cullen has join the family and fits in with them so easily. But she is nor a werewolf or a vampire. She is something far more amazing. I know the summery sucks but please read. Jacob/OC
1. Pilot

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

By the way this story starts at the beginning of eclipse.

I was running through the forest at an incredible speed. I saw every branch, rock and animal clearly. I never fell or tripped, it was like I was gliding through the clouds. I looked back and saw that they were still after me. I picked up on my pace and started running even faster. I was starting to get tired I wasn't created to run at this speed for so long. I looked back and saw that they were getting closer and closer. I had to do something fast, I was starting to slow down. I looked around for some way to get away from them. I saw a giant boulder approaching, so I used my telekinesis to move it. I concentrated really hard on lifting it up slightly. I used the rest of my energy to speed up and get behind the boulder. They were coming speeding at me and when they reached under the boulder I sent it smashing to the ground crushing them.

' Finally' I said out of breath as I fell to the floor exhausted.

I just laid there for a little while trying to get my strength back when I saw one of the men get up and walked towards me.

' nice try freak show, but that's not going to stop me' he said with a sinister look on his face.

I tried to get up again and run but he caught me by my hair and yanked me back to him.

'you're not going anywhere' he said as he covered my mouth with his dirty hand.

He was dragging me back to the lab where they are going to torture me again. I started to cry I couldn't go back there. I bit down hard on his hand till blood started coming out.

' ahhhhh you little brat' he said clutching his hand.

I took that opportunity to run, but he was right on my heels.

' I'm going to get you' he said.

' no I think it's I that got you' I said.

He looked confused until he felt my hand punching right through his stomach leaving a disgusting hole. He fell to the floor sputtering blood till he dropped face down and died.

I stood there for a couple of second checking to make sure that there weren't any more of them. I wiped my bloody hands on a nearby tree but all didn't come off.

' crap' I said aloud.

I started walking looking for a river to wash my hands. While I was walking I started to take in my surroundings. I saw green everywhere and it was slightly drizzling. I started to get a little cold in my black tank top and black shorts. I looked down at my muddy feet I had lost my shoes days ago. My hair was sticky and I had it in a high ponytail but strands were still falling around my face. I was starving I hadn't eaten since I broke out of that laboratory which was about a week ago. I heard water splashing and I saw that a river was close by. I went and washed my bloody and then I went and washed my face and drank some water. I felt a little bit better. I heard a branch snapped behind me and I whipped around. I didn't see anything so I turned back around and continued drinking. I heard it again.

' who's there' I shouted.

I still kept scanning the forest but I saw no one there.

' it must have been an animal' I muttered to myself.

' or it could have just been me' said a female voice.

I quickly turned around and saw an incredibly pale women standing in front of me. She had fiery red hair and blood red eyes.

' who are you' I said.

' that's none or your concern' she said with a fake sweet smile on her face.

This lady is creeping me out.

' oh my you have very beautiful eyes' she said stepping closer to me.

My hand immediately went up to my face when she said that. I started to feel uncomfortable here.

' why were you sneaking up on me' I asked bravely.

' I just like to observe my dinner before I eat' she said like it was a normal thing.

I didn't even have time to comprehend what she said before she lunged at me.

'ahhhhh' I screamed as I tried to get her off of me.

' get of me' I said as I kicked her.

She went flying in the opposite direction and I took that opportunity to run.

'how do I get myself into these messes' I thought to myself.

She was coming fast at me again. I tried to run faster but I was still tired from earlier today. She jumped on my back and we both went rolling down the hill. She was still trying to bite me but I kept fighting her off. We stopped rolling down the hill and I tried to get up but my arms were sore and had a lot of scrapes. She lunged at me again but I grabbed her and punched her extremely hard in her face. I expected to see her head flying off her body but I only saw cracks appearing on her face before they went away.

' what are you' I asked astonished.

' I should be asking you that question, my food doesn't usually hit me' she said.

' listen lady I am not your dinner' I shouted.

' I'm going to have fun drinking your blood, it smells so delicious' she said while sniffing the air.

' I'd like to see you try' I challenged her.

She growled and tried to lunge at me but this time I was ready. I used my telekinesis to send her flying into a rock. I picked her up again and kept slamming her into it until it broke. Her body fell to the floor, and I was sure she was dead now. I walked to over to where she was and looked at her. I was just staring at her wondering what was she, till she shot up and grabbed me by the neck and sent me crashing into 4 trees.

' that's it, I'm kill you brat' she said.

She held on to my neck again and I was fighting for oxygen.

' Now I'll finally be able to have my dinner' she said leaning over to my neck.

I struggled with all my might but it was no use. I closed my eyes and waited for her teeth to come in contact, but it never came. Instead a mighty force came and knocked her away from me. I went flying into ditch and hit my head really hard on rock. The last think I saw was golden eyes till I was out cold.

I know you guys are probably really confused but you'll learn more about the character and her background later on in the story. Review.


	2. Introducing, Miss Violet Hale

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

Alice's POV

We were running through the forest trying to track down Victoria. It was me, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle. Edward and Esme had stayed back at the house to watch Bella. We all stopped and looked around.

'Do you see her anywhere' I asked.

'Nope, she's getting faster and smarter' Carlisle said.

We all turned around when we heard a loud sound coming from the east it sounded like two boulders were crashing together.

'what was that' Rose asked.

'I don't know let's go check' I said.

We ran through the forest trying to find out the cause of that sound. We stopped and were shocked at what we saw. Trees and broken pieces of rock were scattered everywhere and Victoria was holding a girl up to a tree. The girl was trying to fight back but was losing, probably because of her lack of oxygen. Victoria was about to bite her until Emmett ran and slammed into her. The girl went flying into a ditch and she hit her head really hard onto a rock. I ran to go and help her. Her eyes were closing and I got a glimpse or her eye color. They were a beautiful bright violet color. She fell to the ground out cold.

'Ohh my gosh' I said as I carefully lifted her into my lap.

I looked and saw the Emmett, Rose and Jasper were trying to kill Victoria but she slipped away and ran off.

'Carlisle' I shouted.

He came speeding over to me. He looked and saw the girl. He put his hand on her neck and felt her pulse. She was losing a lot of blood but I kept myself in control.

'She is losing too much blood, we have to get her back to the house and fast' he said.

I lifted her into my arms effortlessly and we all went speeding back to the house. I really hope she will be ok.

Emmett burst open the front door and we all ran inside.

'What happened, who is that' Bella asked frantically.

'Victoria was killing her but we came just in time and stopped her' I heard Emmett explain.

'Were do I put her Carlisle' I asked.

'On the bed' he said to me.

I gently rested her body onto the bed and went to stand off to the wall as Carlisle work. The others came filing in soon after. Edward went straight to Carlisle's aid. Jasper came over and wrapped his arms around me.

'She'll be fine Alice stop worrying' He tried to soothe me.

I looked at the girl again and saw that she was only wearing a tank top and shorts. She must have been freezing. Carlisle hooked her up to a heart monitor and it showed that her heart was beating incredibly fast. Her body was thrashing about violently.

'She's having a heart attack' I shouted.

'Emmett I need you to hold her down' I heard Carlisle say.

Emmett went and held her down but it wasn't very effective at all. Her body was still thrashing wildly. What is she?

'Jasper can you give me and I hand here' Emmett yelled.

Jasper didn't even get to touch her before a chair came and knocked him in his face.

'How did that happen' Bella asked afraid.

Suddenly the whole room was being turned upside down everything was flying everywhere and the girl's heart attack was getting worse. I ran over to protect Bella from the flying objects. After a while everything calmed down, but the room was a complete mess. I looked over to the heart monitor and saw that the girl's heart had stopped beating.

'CARLISLE DO SOMETHING'I shouted at him.

He ripped open her shirt and got the defibrillator ready. He rubbed on some of the jell and shocked her. Nothing happened.

'Try again' I said.

He shocked her again and nothing happened. I let my head fall as I heard the flat line of her heart beat.

'I'm sorry, I did all I can' Carlisle apologized.

He was just about to cover her face when we heard a beeping sound. I lifted my head up and looked at the monitor. Her heart was starting to beat again.

'Quick, hook her up to an I.V' he shouted at Edward.

They quickly hooked her up and her heart was starting to beat steady now. I walked over to her body. I could have sworn I saw scratches on her arms and legs but nothing was there.

'Didn't she have scratches on her arms and legs' I asked Edward.

'Yes, she did where did they go' Edward asked confused.

He went over to Carlisle and asked him about it Carlisle scanned her body and then looked confused as well. Another puzzling question was how she managed to put up a fight against Victoria for so long. I know one thing for sure, this girl was not human.

**************************TIME WARP- 5 DAYS LATER*************************

It's been 5 whole days and she still hasn't waked up. She would twitch a little or murmur things like 'please leave me alone' or 'don't touch me'. At first we were all wondering if Victoria bit her and she was transforming, but 5 days had passed and her heart was still beating. I was thinking about changing her clothes for her, but Edward said that it might startle her that a stranger came and changed her clothes, but I couldn't leave her bear chested so I put another black tank top on her . We've also been trying to figure out what she is. Carlisle took a blood test from her to check her chromosomes. But she had all 23 pairs. We know that she's not human because I can't see her future. Edward can't read her mind and her emotions don't effect Jasper. Carlisle thinks that she will be waking up today so he has Emmett and Rose watching her, because if she wakes up and no one is in there she might destroy the room…again. Another thing why we think that she's not human is her eye color. No human has purple eyes and they didn't look like contacts.

'What are you thinking about' Jasper asked me.

'Just about the girl' I said.

'Alice it will be fine, I'm sure when she wakes up she will tell us about herself' Jasper said.

'I hope so' I said leaning into his chest.

Bella and Edward came walking through the door. She sat down next to me and gave me and hug.

'Has she woken up yet' Edward asked.

' No she's still sleeping' I said.

' I really hope that she won't behave irrationally' Bella said.

'I hope so too' I said.

' I wonder what's her name' Bella said.

' I wonder' I said.

I would like to know her name. I'm tired of just referring to her as 'the girl'. She deserves to be called by her name.

' She looks like a Kate to me' Bella said.

' No, I thinks she looks like a Anna' Jasper said.

They were bickering about what her name was when suddenly. Emmett came bounding into the living room.

' She's awake' he said.

' The girl's POV'

Awwwww my head. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't open. But I heard voices around me.

' She's waking up get Carlisle' I heard a feminine voice say.

I felt like all my muscles in my body were sore. I don't how long I was out but I know one thing. I was frickin hungry. I hadn't eaten in days. I tried to open my eyes again but I shut them from the blinding light. I squinted my eyes open and I saw a white light in my eyes. I was in a white room on a white bed. Was I in a hospital? I tried to get up but cold hands pushed me back down.

' No, don't move yet' said the feminine voice I heard earlier.

I looked at her face and gasped. She was the most beautiful person I ever saw. Her long blonde hair was neatly pulled to one side, not a strand out of place. Her face was smooth and their wasn't a freckle or pimple on her face. Her eyes were a beautiful honey gold color. I felt hideous next to her. My hair was sticky and was in the world's worst ponytail. My face was dirty and covered in mud and my eyes were a freakish purple color.

' is she really awake' I heard another female voice said.

Suddenly a bunch of supermodels and a girl came running into the room. Great, now I really feel ugly. They all stayed still like if they made any movement I would freak out. The oldest looking one came towards me.

' how are you feeling' he asked.

I was so stunned by his smooth honey voice that I couldn't find mine. So I just stared at him like an idiot.

' Hello, are you ok' he asked again.

'yes, I'm ok' I answered quietly.

' is your head hurting I know that you hit it really hard' he asked.

Now that he mentioned it my head is pounding and I'm hungry.

' My head is hurting' I answered.

' I'll get you some medication' he said.

He went into a cabinet and pulled out a container full of pulls he took out two and got me a glass of water.

' take these it will help your head' he said.

' thank you' I said.

I took the pills and gulped them down with the water. Now that I drank the water I realized how thirsty I was. I looked at the faces of all the people in the room. The one that gave me the pills had blonde hair and he looked like the leader. Then there was a women who had brown hair and looked really motherly. Then a boy with golden hair who looked like he was in pain, he had his arm wrapped around a tiny girl who looked about my height. She had short hair and was smiling at me like i just gave her a million dollars. Next their was boy with bronze hair who had high cheek bones he was standing next to a girl who had brown hair and brown eyes. She wasn't as beautiful as the others but she still was pretty, but she looked sorta awkward. Then I saw the biggest guy I ever saw in my life. He had black curly hair and looked really scary. Then it was the beautiful blonde that I saw earlier. The short pixie looking girl came bouncing towards me.

' what's your name' she asked smiling.

I was embarrassed of my name situation, so I let her go first.

' you first' I said.

' Well I'm Alice, that's Carlisle, Esme, Jasper ,Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie' she said as she pointed to everyone.

Great here goes nothing.

' I don't have a name' I said embarrassed.

' what, everyone has a name' she said.

' well I don't' I said.

' what does your family call you' she asked.

' I don't have a family' I answered.

' well you were around people right' she asked.

I nodded my head yes.

' then what did they call you' she asked.

'XPH25L' I answered.

All of them had shocked looks on their faces.

'ok, we need to find you a new name' she said.

' how about Kate' I heard Bella say.

' no' I said.

' Anna' I heard Jasper say.

' no' I said.

' what about Emilie' I heard Emmett say.

I shook my head no.

' I know what about Muriel' Carlisle said.

That name just sounds plain annoying.

'I don't think so' I said.

' What about Violet' I heard Edward say.

Violet that's a pretty name I like it.

' I like Violet' I said.

' yes, Violet would be perfect, since your eyes are violet' Alice said.

' Violet' I said testing out my new name.

' it's settled then, your new name is Violet' Alice said.

Yay she finally has name but I think some of you knew that her name was going to be Violet. Hence the title. Anyway don't forget to review


	3. Living the good life

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

Violet's POV

I was so happy that the Cullens had given me a name. The name that they used to call me in the lab was too long and weird. I heard them try to call me Myra but they stopped. They said that only real people deserved real names. I am a real person I have air in my lungs and blood in my body. I was just created in a lab and have supernatural powers. But that doesn't mean that I'm not real.

' Violet let's get you out of those clothes' Alice said.

She helped me off the bed and I stood on the floor on my two feet. They were a little wobbly but I could still walk. She led me up the stairs into a huge bathroom that could fir about 20 people.

'I left some clothes for you to wear' she started ' just come downstairs when you're finished'

She left and I locked the door. I stripped of my old clothes and went into the shower. I washed my hair and my body until I was squeaky clean. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. It felt so good to be clean. I went over to clothes that Alice brought for me. I quickly put on my underwear. Then I put on the ripped skinny jeans, a fancy looking tank top and some sliver flats. My hair was still wet and I only knew how to fix it into a ponytail. But I didn't want to go down there looking like this.

'Alice' I shouted for her as I walked to the living room.

'what is it Violet' she said walking towards me.

'can you help me with my hair' I asked embarrassed.

' sure, I would love to' she said smiling.

She sat me down in the chair and began blow drying my hair and at the same time brushing it. After it was tried she pulled out a curler and began curling my hair. Then she fixed it half up and half down. And I had bangs in the front. She then applied makeup to my face and then out in some silver hoops in my ear and pink flower charm bracelet.

' Don't' she said.

I could not believe that the girl in the mirror was me. I looked so…so…beautiful.

'you look so cute, come on let's show you off to everyone' she said as she pulled me down the stairs.

I reached the living room and everyone's eyes were on me not believing that it was the same girl.

' wow, Violet you look nice' Edward said.

' thank you' I said shyly.

' another job well done, Alice' Rosalie said.

'Wow you're short how tall are you like 3ft5' Emmett joked.

' I'm 5ft2' I said proudly.

' what's the difference' he said.

I was about to answer him when Carlisle started to speak.

' Violet you do realize that there are some things that we need to talk about' Carlisle said.

'yes' I said.

I was dreading this moment they're going to find out that I'm a science project gone wrong and kick me out. Just when I was starting to like it here.

' Violet we know that you aren't human' Carlisle started ' but it's ok because we aren't human either'.

I looked at him shocked. What? If they weren't human, what were they.

' We will tell you what we are, then you will tell us what you are' Carlisle said.

' ok' I said.

' Well' he started ' We are all vampires, but we drink animal blood. The woman who you fought 5 days ago was also a vampire but she drinks animal blood and she is also after Bella'.

I looked at Bella when he said this. I felt my stomach growling I feel like I'm going to pass out from hunger.

' wait Carlisle before you finish, can I have something to eat' I asked weakly.

' here you go sweetie' Esme said handing me a plate of Pasta.

As soon as I got the plate I started to dig in. It was so good and I was starving. I ate the plate in about 15 seconds.

' would you like some more' she offered kindly.

' yes please' I said with a mouth full of pasta.

'you can continue Carlisle' I said as Esme gave me a plate with pasta piled high to the sky.

' Some vampires have special powers like, Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds and Jasper can feel and change people's emotions. We also don't eat human food or sleep. We don't have to breathe. Our skin is extremely hard and our teeth can cut through steel. We don't age and all of the people in this room are old enough to be your great grandparents. Only another vampire or Werewolves can kill us by disassembling us and burning us.

' there are werewolves too' I asked as Esme gave me another plate of pasta.

' yes, they live on the Quileute reservation, La Push. We don't go there and they don't come here. You must not go there Violet, they will kill you' he said.

I wanted to tell him that I can take on a few overgrown dogs but I kept my mouth shut.

' ok but, how can I identify a werewolf' I asked while eating my fifth plate of pasta.

' they are extremely tall and muscular, they are tan and usually walk around shirtless' Carlisle said.

' huh' I said to myself.

' Now, about you Violet' Carlisle said leaning back into his chair.

Suddenly everyone looked really interested. I gulped down the rest of my juice and began to speak.

' I wasn't born like how you all were born. I was created in a laboratory, 16 years ago. A bunch of mad scientists got together and decided to create a super human. They all put together their DNA's with the DNA's of other women using super science, they were able to create a mechanical egg were I was being formed. Unlike the regular 9 months, I only took 3 to be fully developed. Ever since the day I was created they would run tests and take me out to use my powers. At first i was only super strong, super-fast and super smart. But then, I started developing powers like telekinesis and hydro- kinesis. I could blow something up with the flick of my hand. I can look at someone and erase they're entire memory. I can control the weather and freeze time, and I have more powers that are supposed to develop when I get older.

' Amazing' Carlisle said mesmerized.

' My best power is telekinesis it was my first an easiest to control' I said.

' So, where did they keep you' Jasper asked.

I was kept in an underground Laboratory in South America. They would lock me up in a cage that was immune to my powers. They tortured me every day while I was there, and I couldn't even fight back.

' How did you escape' Bella asked me.

' They hired a new guard to watch me but he forget to turn on the immunity on my cage so I broke out and destroyed every one of them that hurt me. I couldn't get to the main scientists because they were in China. So I just ran away. They sent more guards after me but I just killed them all.

' You, are a strong person' Rosalie said to me.

' thank you' I said.

' Well Violet you won't have to worry about that anymore because we are not going to let them hurt you' Esme said.

' She's right if you want you can live here with us and go under the name Violet Hale' Carlisle said smiling.

I wanted to cry. These strangers are just taking me and treating me like I was one of they're own. I have never felt so loved before in my life.

' Awww come on don't cry purple' Emmett said.

' Purple' I said looking at him.

' yeah it's my new nickname for you' he said smiling.

' I like it' I said smiling.

'Ok then Violet, you will start a new life as Violet Hale cousin of Rosalie and Jasper whose parents had just died and needed a place to stay' Edward said.

' you know that you have to go to school' Carlisle said.

'I always wanted to go' I said happily.

'ohhh and Violet we have a little surprise for you' Alice said.

' what is it' I asked.

She led me up to the highest floor where there was a door.

' go on open it' she said.

I opened the door and saw a beautiful violet bedroom. The walls were violet and white and hate paintings of pretty pink flowers. The bed was white with violet pillows and a violet comforter. I had a white dresser with loads of make-up and hair accessories on it. A huge window with a couch right next to it. I went into the other door and saw a bathroom that was also violet and had a white bathtub, shower, sink, couch and toilet. The towels were also violet. Then I opened the last door which revealed a huge walk in closet with clothes, shoes, bags and accessories.

'Is this all for me' I asked crying.

' Yes this is your room' Alice said.

'Thank you, thank you all so much' I cried giving each of them separate hugs.

I went from living in cage and eating disgusting porridge to living in a mansion with my own room, walk in closet and bathroom. After 16 years my life was finally getting better.

How did you like it people. It seems like Violet is liking her new life. Review


	4. What's an imprint?

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

Violet's POV`

' RISE AND SHINE PURPLE IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL TODAY' I heard Emmett shouted at me.

I groaned and pullet the sheets up over my head.

' It's too early I wanna go back to sleep' I said sleepily.

' I thought that you were so excited about you first day of school' he said walking over to my bed.

I just ignored him and went back to sleep.

' Fine if you won't get up for school, I'll get you up' he said.

He lifted out of bed and onto his shoulders like I was a sack of potatoes.

'ahhhhh, Emmett put me down' I said screaming.

'what's going on' Esme said.

She looked at me then Emmett.

' Emmett I told you to wake her up not drag her out of bed' Esme scolded him.

' Well that was the only way to get her out of bed' he said as he settled me back on my two feet.

I stood up and glared at him. Geez if that was how I was going to be woken up every morning I need to buy a door made of extremely hard steel. I walked back to my room and began fixing my bed. I was thinking about yesterday. After the Cullens had shown me my new room I went down stairs and played a video game with Emmett and Jasper. I think was call of duty. Afterwards I went into the kitchen with Esme and she taught me how to cook a few meals. Then I went into Carlisle's study and he asked if he can run a few tests on me. After that Alice and Rosalie were lecturing me about the history of fashion. Then finally Edward taught me how to play Mary had a little lamb. Bella was also really interested with my fight with Victoria. She was asking all sorts of questions like 'what's her weaknesses' and ' how does she fight'. I can't wait to see red headed freak again. She only got me because I was tired. If was fully rested, she would have gotten it.

I went into my bathroom and took a shower. After I got out and brushed my teeth, I was trying to decide what to wear.

'Need some help' Rosalie said knocking on my door.

' yes, please' I said.

Rose went into the closet and pulled out a dark blue embroidered dress and flat black ankle boots. I quickly put them on.

' wow, it's like that dress was made for you' Rose started.

She then put on a dark blue heart shaped necklace on me, diamond shaped drop earrings and dark blue and gold bracelet. Then she sat me down at the vanity and began working on my hair. She pulled it into a low elegant looking side ponytail with a dark blue butterfly clip holding it in place. She had mascara, lip gloss, eyeshadow and blush on my face. Then she handed me my purple tote school bags with all books already in it.

' you look so adorable' she gushed.

I really did look pretty, the eyeshadow really brought out my eyes.

' Thank you Rose, you're the best' I said giving her a hug.

I quickly ran down the stairs taking two at a time.

' well aren't you all dolled up for school' said Jasper.

' you have to thank Rose, if she didn't help me I would look like a dying rat' I joked.

' Violet just in case an emergency, we bought you a cell phone with all our numbers already programmed in it' Esme said.

She handed me over an iPhone. It had a lot of apps and a purple and white casing.

' you guys really do too much for me' I said giving her a hug.

' Come on Violet, where going to be late for school' Edward said.

' Bye guys' I said waving back to Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose and Jasper.

' Bye enjoy your day' they said in unison.

I hopped into the front seat of Alice's yellow Porsche and as soon as I was strapped in she sped off. We were going at least 70mph. I looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Edward turned off.

' where is Edward going' I asked.

' he's going to pick up Bella' she said.

' oohhhh, true' I said.

Soon we came speeding into Forks Highschool. The school wasn't very big but it wasn't small either. I looked around and saw cars that were old, new and in between, but none of them came close to the Cullen's cars. Alice swiftly parked into a parking and got out. I was nervous what if they don't like me. I had my hand on the handle but I didn't want to open it.

' what's the matter' Alice said as she came to my side of the car.

' I'm just nervous, what if no one likes me' I said.

' Come on, you're a Cullen and a Cullen never cares about what people say or think about them. So hold your head high and strut to class' Alice said in a military like voice.

' Mam, yes mam' I answered.

I opened the door and got out. As soon as a shut the door everyone's eyes were on me. I just took a deep breathe hooked my arm through Alice's and walked away. As I was walking I saw a lot of different emotions like Guys licking their lips, guys smiling at me, girls glaring at me, girls looking at me and then talking to friends in their ear. And I thought that highschool was going to be fun. Me and Alice walked to the front desk where an old lady was sitting down.

' Hi, I'm Violet Hale, the new student' I said shyly.

' ohhh yes Ms. Hale I have your schedule, locker number and P.E kit right here.' She said smiling at me.

' thank, you' I said.

'you're welcome sweetie, and have a great first day' she said.

We walked back outside and saw that Edward and Bella had just arrived.

' Hey Bella' I said giving her a hug.

' Hi, Violet' she said.

Bella and I were just talking about random stuff for a little while, when suddenly we heard a laud rumble of a motorbike coming through the school. I looked back and saw a boy riding the motorbike and he stopped on the other side of school. Bella must have known him because her eyes went wide and it looked like she was doing some sort of weird sign language to him with her hands. But he was just staring her. She walked over to him and they were in a heated conversation.

' who's that' I asked Edward.

' Jacob Black, Bella's friend who is a werewolf' Edward said through his teeth.

' Werewolf' I repeated ' he's not supposed to be here right'.

' Right' Edward said as he stalked over to where they were.

' Violet stay here I'm going to see what is going on' Alice said as she also went over to them.

I just stood there while the others went to go and try fix the situation. Edward was standing there yelling at Jacob while looking like he wanted to tear his head off. Jacob had the same expression on his face. Bella was just standing between the two looking scared. Alice was standing off to the side waiting to help Edward if needed. People started crowding around them and I couldn't see anymore. Curse my shortness. Suddenly I heard a lot of growling and yelling coming from someone and Bella's scream. I quickly pushed my way through the people and saw that Edward and Jacob were head to head ready to fight. Bella was on the floor with Alice trying to help her up. I had to stop this before it's get out of hand. I ran between the two boys and pulled them away from each other but they even feel my tiny hands.

' stay out of this Violet' Edward said growling at me.

I am not gonna let them kill each other infront of the whole school population so I used my telekinesis to drag them away from each other and into the woods. I wasn't making them fly into the air, just making their feet take steps.

' what is this' Jacob growled.

' let me go' Edward growled.

I dragged them both into the forest where we were out of sight from everyone then I picked them up and slammed them both on the ground.

'what's wrong with the both of you?' I shouted. ' you could've hurt someone or give away your secrets'.

'shut up bloodsucker' Jacob growled at me.

' listen puppy, I'm not a vampire' I said back to him.

' and how could bring in another leech without telling us' Jacob snarled at Edward.

' Are you deaf? I just said that I'm not a vampire' I shouted.

I looked over to Edward and saw that he was running up to Bella who was being carried by Alice. She hurt her foot and Edward rested his knees on the floor and looked at it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob trembling really fast then he exploded into a giant wolf.

' Oh my…..' I started.

But I didn't even get to finish because Jacob was charging at Edward with full speed. I only had a second to do something, so while he was in midair ready to strike, I jumped up and crashed into him sending us both flying. He got up and snarled at me. I got up to and held my hand out freezing him on the spot.

' whoa, how did I do that' I asked myself astonished.

I have discovered a new power. Awesome. I held out my hand again to unfreeze him but nothing happened. I tried it again and nothing happened. I started to panic.

' Edward, he's not unfreezing' I said panicking.

' How did you freeze him' he asked.

' I don't know, I just did it' I said.

' well what were you thinking about when you froze him' he asked.

'ummmmm, trying to freeze him' I said.

' well try thinking about unfreezing him' he advised.

I held out my hand and thought about unfreezing him and he unfroze. He continued growling at me and leaped to attack me so I froze him again. I leaped onto his back and unfroze him. He jumped at the spot where I was supposed to be and was shocked when I wasn't there.

' up here, flea bag' I said.

He tried shaking me off, but I wasn't budging. He knocked into a tree and my back hit the tree breaking it in half.

' ouch' I said in pain.

I quickly got up and saw that Edward and Alice were ready to help me.

' No guys I got this' I said to them.

Jacob took that moment to lunge at me and I fell under him. When I turned my head and looked him in the eyes, something amazing happened. I felt like he was suddenly my whole world. He was the reason for me living and breathing, without him I would die. His eyes were shining like the light of a thousand suns. They were a beautiful dark brown that held a lot of passion. He must have felt it too because he was looking at me the same way until he got off me and ran off into the forest. I got up and dusted of my dress, still staring at the spot where he had been just a few seconds ago.

' Violet are you ok' Alice asked running up to me.

' yeah, I'm fine' I said in a dazed voice.

' what was that just now' I asked.

' Jacob just imprinted on you' Edward said.

' what's an imprint' I asked.

Well Jacob has finally made an appearance and I know that you all are so happy. Review


	5. Meet your soulmate

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHRACTERS

Violet's POV

'What's an imprint' I asked Edward as we walked back down the hill to the school.

But he just ignored me and had an extremely mad look on his face.

' That mutt is trying to steal away my Bella, and now he's trying to take my little sister away from me too' Edward shouted.

'Edward what in the world are you talking about' I asked utterly confused.

' Violet, I think we should leave this conversation until we get home' Alice said to me.

I really wanted to know what an imprint was, but I listened to Alice and left the conversation for when we go home.

' alright' I said.

We all walked into the school building and everyone was looking at us like we were a bunch of models walking down a runway. Girls were looking at Edward smiling and giggling and boys were looking at me, Alice and Bella like we were their dinner. I walked over to my locked at just stared at it.

'what am I supposed to do with this' I asked confused.

'I forgot you never went to a real school before' Alice started ' you only leave the books that you need before lunch, then you put the rest in your locker. After lunch you take out the books that you need for the rest of the day. Then after school you only take out the books that you need to study or do homework from' she explained.

' ohh that kinda cool' I said smiling.

I quickly did what Alice instructed me to do and then made my way to my first class, A.P Trigonometry. Only Edward, Bella and I had this class, Alice had physics.

'Bye guys' she said giving us a small wave.

We all walked into the class and I stopped at the teacher's desk to give him my slip.

'ohhhh, so you're the Cullen that I've been hearing so much about' he said smiling.

' yes, I'm Violet Hale' I said giving him a friendly smile.

'Nice to meet Violet I'm Mr. Brookes' he said.

'Nice to meet you Mr. Brookes' I said

'So, your Rosalie and Jasper sister' he asked,

' No cousin' I said remembering my line.

' well then I expect great things out of you Violet…. Your cousin Rosalie was at the top of my class' he said.

' I'll try' I said.

Mr. Brooks got up and the whole class started to settle down.

' Introduce yourself' Mr. Brookes said to me.

I took a deep breath then began to speak.

'My name is Violet Hale, Im 16 years old and I have two cousins that went here, Rosalie and Jasper Hale' I said confidently.

' Where did you get your contacts' a girl asked me.

' They aren't contacts they are real' I said.

' Wow, your eyes are really pretty' another girl asked me.

'Thanks' I said smiling.

' Hey beautiful how about a date' a stupid stuck up looking guy said to me.

' not in this lifetime' I said back to him.

The glass busted into laughter. Even Edward cracked a smile out of his angry mood.

'Alright class ,settle down' Mr. Brooks said still laughing.

' Violet, I'm sorry but the only seat available is the one next to Caleb' he said.

I turned to see who Caleb was and saw that is was that guy who asked out on a date.

'I guess I'll just have to bear it' I said.

I walked down the aisle to my seat and then sat down. I saw that I was surrounded by jocks and cheerleaders and Edward and Bella were on the other side of the class…kill me now.

' alright you guys are going to have to do some independent study, because I have to go to a meeting' Mr. Brooks started ' Marissa you're in charge'.

I looked to see who Marissa was. She was the girl who complimented me on my eyes, but she look kind of nerdy and like an outcast. But she looks like someone who will be a good friend.

' So babe, what time do you want to go on that date' Caleb said to me.

' First I'm NOT your babe, second I will NEVER EVER go on a date with you' I said.

' quiet down' Marissa said to us.

' Shut up ugly betty' some girl who looked like a body builder said to her.

' you shut up at least she's trying to keep the class together' I said loudly.

'No one talks to me like that' the girl said standing up.

' well I just did' I said also standing.

' 5 BUCKS ON TARA' I heard someone shout.

Soon the whole class started to go into bidding on me and the idiot whose name I learnt was Tara.

' Look Tara it's my first day here and I really don't want to get suspended for beating the crap out of you, so I suggest you sit down and shut up' I said.

' you're going to beat the crap out of me' she said laughing.

' you really don't wanna test me' I said getting really angry.

' let's go Barbie' she said taunting me.

I was going to hit her with all the strength I could muster, but Edward came and held me back.

' LET ME GO' I shouted at him.

'No, not until you calm down' he said.

' let her go Cullen, I wanna beat the makeup off of her' Tara said.

Bella came in and tried to calm Tara down, but Tara just slapped her in her face sending her flying into the desks. Edward released me to go and tend to Bella, and I didn't hesitate one second before a lunged at King Kong.

' ahhhhh' she screamed as she felt me punching her.

I knew if I punched her with a quarter of my strength, I'll kill her so to me these punches felt very light and they weren't putting out my anger. She tried to run away but I yanked her back by her leg and started kicking her.

' VIOLET STOP, YOU'LL KILL HER' Bella said shouting at me.

I stopped to look at the damage I've done. Her nose was bloodied, her shoulders and legs were bruised and she had a busted lip. I didn't feel guilty one bit about any of it. I quickly ran over to Bella to see if she was alright. Her face was swelling up.

' I'll be fine' she said reassuring me.

I looked and saw that Tara was already long gone and soon after I heard my name on the P.A system.

' Violet Hale please report to the principal's office' I heard it say.

' great, my first day and im already in trouble' I said to myself.

I picked up my bag and walked to the principal's office. I saw Tara sitting in a chair and the principal motioned for me to sit down.

'did you do this her Ms. Hale" He said.

' yes but it wasn't …' I started.

' that's all I need to know Ms. Hale' he said as he cut me off.

' Ms. Wells you also injured a student correct' he said as he looked at Tara.

' yes' she said.

I just kept flashing his eyes between the two of us.

' Ms. Hale you have 3 days suspension. Ms. Wells you have 2 days suspension' he said.

'that's not fair, how come I get three days and she gets two' I said standing up.

'Because, Ms. Hale you have damaged more body parts than Ms. Wells' he started. ' I should be giving you one week's detention, but because you're a new student I let it slide'

' Call your parents to pick you both up, then go home and don't come back till your suspension's over' he said angrily at us.

I pulled out my iphone and dialed Carlisle's number.

' Hello' he answered.

" hi Carlisle' I said.

' Violet what is it, are you alright' he said getting worried.

'yeah, I'm fine but I need you to pick me up from school' I said.

' why what happened' he said.

' ummmmmm I'll tell you when you get here' I said.

'ok then I'm on my way' he said hanging up the phone.

I grabbed my bag and walked out to the front of the school to wait for Carlisle. Soon I saw Alice, Edward and Bella running out towards me.

' VIOLET, HOW COULD YOU GET SUSPENDED ON YOUR FIRST DAY' Alice shouted at me.

' it wasn't my fault…..she provoked me' I said.

' Violet you need to control your temper' Edward said.

' yeah, if I didn't tell you to stop you might have killed her' Bella said.

' how many days of suspension did he give you?' Edward asked.

' I got three and Tara got two' I said.

' at least he didn't give you a week' Alice said.

I saw Carlisle's black Mercedes speeding into the school yard. Hopped out and looked at us.

'what happened' he said.

' I got three day's suspension because I beat up this girl' I said.

' Violet, why would you do that' Carlisle asked.

'Because, she told this girl to shut up so I told her to shut up, then she got all up in my face talking about me and some crap like that, then I was going to hit her, but Edward held me back then Bella went and tried to hold her back so she slapped Bella sending her flying into the desks, then Edward let me go and I attacked her. But I didn't kill her' I said.

' did you get suspended' he asked.

' yes' I said.

'how long' he asked.

' three days' I said.

He just sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

' well we might as well go home then' he said.

I hopped into the passenger seat of the car. Alice, Edward and Bella all went back into the school. Carlisle came into the car and sped off.

' Violet you have to learn to control your anger' Carlisle said.

It felt like déjà vu because that's the same thing that Edward told me today.

' It's just that I never really got my anger in control, even when I was in the lab I would always get angry and little things' I said.

' well that's something we need to work on, because we can't have you beating up every one who makes you mad' he joked.

I chuckled at little at that.

Soon we pulled up into the Cullen mansion and I got out and waved to Carlisle because he had to go back to work. I walked inside and saw everyone watching T.V.

'Violet what are you doing home so early' Esme said.

I told them what happened at school. Esme sounded worried for the girl, Rosalie was worried about my outfit and Emmett and Jasper was like " my baby sister is a beast'.

I just laughed at the two of them they are so hilarious. I went to my room and changed into black leggings, a black sports bra and a pair of Nike high top black and white tennis. I took my hair out of the fancy ponytail and opted for a messier one. I put in some black hoops into my ear and then I waltzed down the stairs and plopped onto the couch. I was still remembering that guy from this morning I really I'll be able to see him again.

***************TIME LAPSE***********************

All the Cullens had arrived home now and I remembered what Edward had told me this morning.

' Now will you tell me what's an imprint' I asked Edward.

As soon as I said that everyone's attention was focused on me.

' Why do you want to know' Carlisle asked.

'Jacob imprinted on Violet' Edward said.

'what, when' Carlisle asked astonished.

'This morning, he was at school and him and Violet went into a little fight and he ended up imprinting on her' Edward explained.

' Two fights in one day gimme a high five' Emmett said.

I gave him his high five.

' Violet this is serious' Carlisle started. " Bella can you contact the wolves and tell them to meet us at the border now'

' I'm on it' she said.

' WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S AN IMPRINT' I shouted.

But everyone ignored me.

' Come one Violet we have to get to the border' Jasper said.

'I called them' Bella started ' they are on their way'

She hopped onto Edward's back and they sped off. I was about to run as well but Esme stopped me.

' Violet maybe you should ride someone's back, you don't know the way and you could get lost' she said.

She was right. I went over to Jasper and hopped onto his back. He wrapped his arms around my thighs and we sped off. We were moving fast and Jasper was running as if he were flying. When I run I am not this graceful. We soon came to an end and a saw about 10 horse size wolves looking at us. I hopped of Jasper's back and just stared at them. They were all beautiful in their own way. But only one really caught my eye and it was Jacob. Emmett came and stood infront of me like he wanted to block the wolves' view of me.

' Hello' Carlisle started ' I asked Bella to call you over hear because Jacob has imprinted on our Violet'

Jacob growled when heard Carlisle say **our** Violet.

' Can you all change into human form it will be much easier to talk to you' Carlisle asked politely.

They all looked at a black wolf and he nodded his head. All of them went running into the bush and came back out as men and a girl came out too.

' We know that Jacob and Violet need to see each other often' Carlisle started ' we think that Violet should be allowed to go to La Push whenever she pleases and vice versa.

' NO WAY, NO BLOOD SUCKER IS COMING ON OUR LANDS' I heard a boy shout.

I'm getting tired of them calling me a vampire.

' look I'm only going to say this once I AM NOT a vampire. Couldn't you guys tell by my purple eyes? or maybe the fact that I have a heartbeat' I said.

They all looked shocked by my outburst. I walked up closer onto to their side or the border.

'Violet come back they'll kill you' Esme shouted.

I just ignored her and continued walking towards Jacob. I stopped directly in front of him my face was only to his chest.

' look, I don't know what an imprint is but I do know that it has something to do with us being near to each other. I don't wanna die yet, and if we need to be around each other to survive then I guess you'll be seeing me a lot.' I said bravely to him.

'what are you' he said.

'I'm many things' started. ' I am a destroyer, a creation, a friend, and enemy, a sister and a daughter, but to you I am Violet.

My longest chapter people I know that the ending is a little weird but it'll get better. Violet isn't going to be easy for Jacob to get. He's gotta work


	6. Violent Violet

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWLIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS

Violet's POV

He was just staring at me like I was some kind of angel. I thought when you introduce yourself to someone they introduce themselves back. I mean, I know we already know each other's names, but still I want to hear him introduce himself to me.

' So are you going to introduce yourself' I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He looked a little embarrassed before he cleared his throat and began to speak.

' My name is Jacob, Jacob Black' he said.

'Nice to meet you' I said while holding out my hand for him to shake.

He took it and when our hands molded together it felt right, like my hands were made to fit into his. His huge hands engulfed my tiny ones. We were standing there shaking our hands like idiots and smiling at each other before Emmett cleared his throat. I took my hand out of Jacob's and walked back over to the Cullen side of the border. Rosalie came and wrapped her arms around me. They really don't want me around Jacob.

' Jacob can come over to our house next week for two hours to see Violet' Carlisle said.

I looked at him like he had grown two heads, next week for TWO hours. I wasn't even 10 meters away from him and I was already missing him.

' why can't he see me tomorrow' I asked.

' Because' he started but he couldn't come up with a good reason why. He just doesn't want Jacob to be around me.

' how about this' I started ' I go to La Push tomorrow for the whole day so me and Jacob can get to know each other'

' NO' all the Cullen said in unison.

I held my hands over my ears. All of their voices together can cause a frickin avalanche.

' I won't hurt her' Jacob said ' None of us will'

I smiled at him.

' Violet you are not going to La Push by yourself' Alice said.

' I'll go with her' Bella offered.

' no, you can't protect her or yourself Bella' Edward said.

' PROTECT US FROM WHAT' I shouted. ' The wolves are not going to hurt us, and even if they did I can still protect myself and Bella'

I walked up to Carlisle and put on my best puppy dog face.

' please' I said as I forced a tear to fall down my face.

He looked at me then sighed.

' alright' he said.

' thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you' I said while hugging him.

' but' he started.

I groaned.

' you have to be back by 10 or your grounded' he said.

'no problem' I said.

' and Bella must always be in the same room with you' Carlisle said.

'sure' I said.

'so do you guys have any problems with that plan' I asked the wolves.

' no it's fine' Jacob said.

'well then, I guess this meeting is over, come on Violet' Esme said.

'bye' I said to the wolves.

I hopped onto Esme's back this time and she sprinted off back to the Cullen mansion.

*********************TIME WARP- NEXT DAY********************

I got up today excited that I was going to spend the day with Jacob. I went into the shower and then I brushed my teeth. I walked over to my closet and was deciding on what to wear. I wanted to look casual and natural. So I picked out a red aeropostale sweat pants and a fitted tank top. I wore the same Nike black sneakers, and threw my hair in its signature messy ponytail. I jogged down the stairs into the living room.

' Morning' I said.

' WHAT ARE YOU WEARING' Alice shouted at me.

' uhhhhhh, clothes' I said.

' no, no, no' she said while dragging me up the stairs.

' Alice what are you doing' I asked her.

' I don't care if you're going to the dumpster, you are not leaving the house in sweats' she said.

' wasn't I in sweats yesterday' I countered.

' yes, but that was different' she said.

She literally ripped the clothes off of me and started digging through my closet to find something for me to wear.

' ah ha' she said as she found something.

She threw me this teal romper with ruffles.

' Alice I'm not wearing that' I said while throwing it on the bed.

' oh your right you can wear whatever you want' she said as she turned her back and walked out the door.

I expected her to put up a bigger fight. I then went to my closet to see if I can find another sweat pants when suddenly Alice jumps through my window like a psychotic ninja and holds me down, forcing me into the romper.

' Alice' I shouted while trying to get away from her.

I should have known the little pixie wouldn't give in so quickly.

' Violet stay still' she said.

' Alice why are you forcing me into to this' I said still trying to get away from her.

' Because' she started " you want to look nice for Jacob right'

' right' I said still struggling.

' you don't want to go to La Push in sweats he will think that you're not interested in him because off how laid back you look.

I stopped struggling when she said that. I don't wanna make him feel as if I'm not really interested in seeing him. I got up of the floor and put on the romper. Alice went and brought me teal ballet flats. She sat me down at my vanity and began working on my hair. She took a little bit of hair from the two sides and tied it to the back of my hair with a little knot. She then put in some teal drop earrings, a beaded bracelet and a tied one. After that she caked my face with makeup.

So much for looking casual and natural.

'you look like a million bucks' she said.

I had to admit, I did look pretty good, but I felt sorta over dressed. We both walked down the stairs and into the living room.

' don't you think you're a little too dressed up' Edward said to me.

' blame Alice' I said while eating the pancakes that Esme had just made for me.

' I think she looks beautiful' Rosalie said.

I smiled at her and continued to eat my pancakes. After I was finished Bella pulled up in a rusty old red truck that sounded like it was having a heart attack.

' hey, Bella' I said hugging her.

'hey Violet' she said to me.

' Remember, 10 o'clock' Carlisle said as he handed me my phone.

' I remember' I said.

' good, have a nice day' he said hugging me.

I hugged him back and walked over to the truck with Bella. She pulled out of the Cullen drive way and was soon driving on the road to La Push.

' sooooo, how long have you and Jacob been friends' I asked trying to start a conversation.

' since we were little, when I used to visit my dad in the summer, Jake and I would play together.' she said.

' do you think that I am his type' I asked her.

'absolutely, you have that whole ' mess with me and I'll kill you vibe when your angry' but you also have that 'I'm cute and cuddly vibe when your happy' Jacob is just like that' she said.

I knew she was telling the truth because her heart didn't skip a beat when she told me. We soon pulled up into a small two story house that looked really cute.

' is this Jacob's house' I asked.

' no it's Sam's' she said getting out of the truck.

' who is Sam' I asked also getting out of the truck.

' you'll see' she said as she grabbed my hand.

A bunch of shirtless boys came running out of the house. The very same one's that I saw yesterday. I really started to feel short. I saw Jacob looking at me and smiling and I smiled back at him.

' Finally you're here, Jacob couldn't stop whining about you, I'm Jared by the way' he said holding out hand for me to shake.

I took it and gave him a smile.

' I'm Violet' I said smiling.

Soon all the wolves cam and started introducing themselves to me.

I walked up to Jacob and gave him my best and brightest smile. I think I dazzled him because he just started staring at me with his mouth open.

' Hi Jacob' I said.

He couldn't even speak. He swallowed hard before beginning to speak to me.

' Hey Violet' he said his voice raspy.

We just continued smiling at each other. That kinda happens a lot between us. I woman with three scars running down her face came outside.

' Hi Bella' she said giving her a hug.

She looked over to me and I refused to look in her eyes not at her scars.

' you must be Violet, Jake couldn't stop talking about you' she said smiling.

Even though she had those scars on her face she was still beautiful.

' That's me' I said.

'come inside, we can't have you standing outside' she said ushering me and Bella inside.

I walked inside and sat down on a chair that was by the kitchen. All the boys started sitting around the table. A girl with short hair and a big scowl on her face was sitting in front of me. If she would smile she would probably be a lot prettier. I recognized her as the one girl that I saw out on the border yesterday.

' hi, I'm Violet' I said introducing myself to her.

I noticed that everyone was staring at us like something was about to go down.

She just stared at me and started glaring as if I just killed her entire family. What did I do to this chick?

' are you going to introduce yourself or just continue glaring at me for no apparent reason' I said with a little attitude. But can you blame me, this chick is trying to kill me with her eyes and I didn't do anything to her.

' Leah just introduce yourself' Seth said.

' hi, my name is Leah Clearwater' she said snottily and held out her hand.

I put my hand into hers and shook it, but before I could pull it away she held onto it tightly breaking a bone or two.

' ahhh' I cried out in pain. I look at my hand and it looked all wamped out.

' Violet' Jacob said as he came to my aid.

I was really angry now, and an angry Violet is a dangerous Violet. I shook Jacob's arms off the shoulder and started to glare at Leah really hard.

' what are you gonna do Cullen, suck my blood' she taunted.

'Violet' Bella warned backing away from me slightly.

I picked up Leah with my telekinesis and sent her flying through the front door. I ran outside and saw that she had phased and was ready to attack. I went into my attack mode as well. I heard everyone running outside to watch us.

' Violet' Jacob said touching me. That was a bad move.

'don't touch me' I practically growled at him.

He backed away from me and Bella grabbed a hold off his arms telling him to stay away from me while I was angry. My hand had already healed but Leah's body wasn't going to heal for a few days when I'm finished with her.

She lunged and me and I quickly dodged, grabbing her hind leg and sent her flying into the other direction. I froze her then sent a tree flying into her. I unfroze her and she fell to the ground whimpering in pain. I tried to get up again but I kicked her in her stomach and then stepped on her tail really hard. She howled in pain and the wolves were staring at her feeling her pain but too scared to do anything.

'VIOLET' I heard Bella shout.

I whipped my head around and growled at her ready to attack her for interrupting me. I started to run toward her but Jacob stopped me.

' Violet stop and calm down' Jacob said.

He grabbed my face in his big hands and kissed me long and hard. It was my first kiss and it calmed me down instantly. I melted into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. I then realized what I had done and broke away from the kiss to look at Leah.

' oh my gosh' I said. I wasn't supposed to hurt her this much. Both of her hind legs were broken, patches of her fur were missing and my finger nail scratches were all over her body. I backed away from her and looked at myself in disgust. I hurt Leah and almost attacked Bella if Jacob had not stopped me. I'm a monster.

' I'm so sorry' I said to Leah.

' I'm sorry Bella' I said to her.

I quickly ran through the forest back to the Cullen mansion. I really am I monster I'm not human. No matter how much I try to convince myself that I am a normal human girl, I'll always be this destroying monster.

WARNING- DO NOT ANGER VIOLET HALE.

You guys saw an angry side of violet. She isn't evil or anything, its just because she was a man made human and doesn't really know how to control her anger. Review people.


	7. Date Training

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT

Violet's POV

I quickly arrived at the Cullen Mansion and sped upstairs to my room. I locked the door and slid down it crying. Why couldn't I have been a normal girl? Why can't I just go one day without hurting someone? I looked out my window up to the sky. I've heard the stories of God and Christ, and I believed in them. But I wasn't one of his creations, I was a science project and that's all I'll ever be. I heard feet padding and voices from behind my door.

' Violet what's wrong' I heard Esme's voice say.

' Go away' I said crying.

' Violet open the door please…did Jacob hurt you' Alice said.

' No I hurt Jacob, Bella and Leah' I said crying.

' Violet please open up we just wanna talk' Rose said.

But I didn't answer them. I just wanted to be left alone right now. I heard Jasper telling them that he will talk to me. I suddenly heard a gust of wind and I saw Jasper jump through my bedroom window. Crap I really need to keep that closed.

' Violet, what's the matter' Jasper said as he sat down beside me.

I figured that I might as well talk to Jasper. He would probably understand.

' I did something really bad Jazz' I said in a whisper tone.

' what did you do' he asked gently placing me on his lap.

' I hurt Leah, really bad and I almost attacked Bella if Jacob hadn't stopped me' I said leaning on his chest crying.

' it's ok Violet everyone does bad things in their lives' he said trying to comfort me.

' no I always do bad things and I always hurt people….I keep trying to convince myself that I'm good but no matter how hard I try I always doing something bad' I said.

' Violet you're not evil you have a pure heart and good intentions…evil don't have those things' he said.

' if I'm not evil then what am I' I asked as I stopped crying.

' you just have a temper' he said.

' don't the wolves have tempers too…..I don't see them going around hurting people when they get mad' I said.

' when they phased for the first time, they did have a temper quite like yours' he said.

' how'd they control it' I asked.

' simple….by practicing' he said.

' so if I keep practicing controlling my temper I won't hurt people every time I get angry' I asked.

' sure…..and I can help you with that' he said.

' how' I ask.

' change into something more comfortable, then meet me outside' he said as he placed me off his lap, stood up and walked out the door.

I did as he said and changed into a Nike gray and white striped tank-top, a gray Victoria secret shorts and a pair of running shoes. I threw my hair up into a ponytail and took all of my jewelry and makeup off. I went downstairs into the back yard and saw that all the Cullens were out there. I saw Bella and I quickly went over to her.

' Bella I am so sorry I really didn't mean to try and attack it was just my anger and I couldn't control it an-' I started but she cut me off.

' Violet it's ok I forgive you' she said as she pulled me into a hug.

' I really am sorry Bella' I said.

' it's ok Leah forgave you, she said that it was her fault and she apologized for her behavior earlier' Bella said.

' is she ok' I asked.

' yeah she practically healed' Bella said.

I sighed a sigh of relief. Praise the Lord that she's ok.

' ok Violet time to start training' Jasper said to me.

' ok so how are we going to train' I asked.

' simple….we are going to get angry and then you will practice calming down' Jasper said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I just nodded my head and got ready. Jasper walked up to me.

' Violet I'm sorry about this' he said.

I was confused until he broke my arm.

' ahhhhh' I screamed as I fell to the ground in pain.

' why the hell did you do that' I said through clenched teeth.

I didn't say anything he just started kicking me in the shins and in my stomach. I saw my vision turn red and my arm had already healed. I grabbed Jasper and flung him into the tree. I growled and went to attack again.

' Violet calm down' I heard him say but I didn't care.

I lunged to attack him but Emmett up and blocked me sending us both to the ground. I came to my senses when I hit the ground.

' Jasper omg are you ok' I said running up to him.

' I'm fine' he said.

' I'm sorry' I said.

' nope it's ok Violet I expected that to happen, but we are gonna have to keep training if you want to control your anger' he said.

He got back up and we continued training.

*******TIMELAPSE- 7 HOURS LATER********

I threw my body onto the couch exhausted. Jasper had broken enough bones in my body so I was extremely sore. But on the bright side, I have learned some self-control.

' Jasper I think you were too hard on her' Esme said as she came over to me.

' It wasn't that bad right Violet' Jasper said.

I just gave him a glare but I didn't speak because I was still trying to catch my breath. Carlisle handed me a glass of water and two aspirins. I gulped them down instantly.

' Are you ok purple, you sound like you're having an asthma attack' Emmett said.

' I'm fine' I said still out of breath ' I just need to catch my breath'

Suddenly the phone started ringing and Rosalie went to answer it.

' hello' she said.

When Rose heard the voice on the phone her face turned into a scowl.

' no she's not here mutt' she said venomously.

Mutt…..She must be talking about Jacob. I used my telekinesis to bring the phone to my ear.

' Hello Jacob' I said.

' Violet, are you ok you sound like your dying' he said in a panicked tone.

' no, I'm fine I was just…..wrestling with Jasper' I said.

' oh and you're sure that your fine' he said.

' yeah totally' I said as my breathing was starting to become even.

I suddenly remembered earlier today.

' Jacob I am so sorry about earlier today I just lost control for a second, and I'm sorry for snapping at you and I'm sorry for hurting Leah and-' I started to say but he cut me off.

' whoa, whoa calm down I forgive you and Leah forgives you everything's ok' he said.

' no it's not I still feel very guilty about what I did to you' I said.

' well if you're so guilty about it…..I know a way that you can make it up to me' he said.

' how' I asked.

' come on a date with me' he said.

' wwhatt' I stuttered.

He must've gotten the wrong idea by my stuttering.

' I understand if you don't wanna go with me-' he started to say but I quickly cut him off.

' no I would love to go on a date with you' I said quickly.

' ok then how about tomorrow afternoon at six o'clock' he said.

' yeah sure ummmm how do I dress' I asked.

' semi-formal or formal' he said.

' ok then I guess I'll see you tomorrow' I said with a huge smile on my face.

' yeah see you tomorrow' he said.

' bye' I said.

'bye' he said.

I hung up the phone and turned around to my family with a huge grin on my face.

' he asked he out' I said smiling.

' we heard' Emmett said.

' omg Violet your first date…..we have to go pick out your outfit' Alice said dragging upstairs to my room.

' Alice, the date isn't till tomorrow' I said.

' yes and that means we only have a little time to prepare you' she said as she started digging through my closet.

' how much time do you need to prepare for a date' I asked sitting on my bed.

' well first we need to find an outfit for you, then we have to pamper you and finally I have to teach you how to walk in heels' she said.

' why can't I just wear flats' I suggested.

She just started laughing as if I said the funniest joke in the world.

' You have to be kidding me' she said ' it's your first date Violet and he said semi-formal or formal and that means heels must be worn'.

I just decided to listen to Alice cause have no experience with dates. Hell, I don't even have experience with boys. Alice finally decided what outfit I was going to wear but she didn't let me see it. I was about to go back downstairs until Alice stopped me.

' whoa, whoa, whoa….where do you think you're going' she said.

' ummmm downstairs' I said.

' no you have to stay up here and go to sleep' Alice said.

' what but its only like 7:00' I protested.

' yeah but you've been training almost all day….you need to be fully rested for tomorrow' she said.

I realized that she was right, I am pretty tired. Alice walked out of my room and I showered and changed into my pajamas and went to sleep. I dreamt about my date with Jake tomorrow

********THE NEXT DAY****************************

' VIOLET GET UP' Alice shouted.

' Alice for the love of everything good and holy…shut up' I said to her grumbly.

' you really aren't a morning person aren't you' she said.

' nope…..now leave me be' I said pulling the covers over my head.

She came over to the side of the bed and lifted the mattress up, sending me crashing to the floor.

' ALICE WHAT THE HELL' I shouted rubbing my backside.

' great now that you're up…..go take a shower and change into this' she said as she handed me a fresh set of clothes.

I went into the shower and just stood up in it for about 15 minutes before I actually cleaned myself. I dried off, brushed my teeth and then I went to put on my clothes. Alice had picked out a purple racer-back top with flowers, skulls and hearts on it, a pair of denim shorts and purple Supras. I walked out the bathroom over to the vanity wear Alice was waiting. I sat down and she began working on my hair, pulling it into a high ponytail with a small hump at the front. She then curled the ponytail into three big bouncy curls. Then she accessorized me with purple stud diamond earrings and a band that says everyday I'm shuffling. I was surprised when she only put lip gloss and mascara on me.

' Perfect' she said as she finished.

I don't know how I would've been able to dress, put on make and fix my hair if it wasn't for Alice and Rosalie.

' come on you need to eat before we start training you for your date' she said.

We both walked downstairs into the kitchen and Esme already had my breakfast waiting for me.

' Thanks Esme' I said as I started stuffing my mouth with the delicious pancakes.

' No, sweetheart thank you….I've always loved cooking but since none of us eat human food I never got the chance, now that you're here I have an excuse to cook again' she said smiling.

' you know Esme, you're exactly what I pictured a mom to look like' I told her.

But she just smiled at me and was about to load me up with more pancakes…..until Alice stopped her.

'ok Violet, your training starts now…..Date rule #1- NO seconds….it's not lady like' Alice said as she stopped me from eating my second plate.

I just looked at her like she had grown a second head. No seconds, but I usually eat until my 3rd and 4th plates…..And I'm still hungry.

' what, but I'm still hungry' I said.

' do you want Jacob to think that you're greedy…it'll be a total turn off' Alice said.

I thought about it….what if Jacob sees me eating 3 and 4 plates of food. He will be disgusted.

' you're right' I said to Alice.

' I know' she said as she pulled me along into the living room. Emmett and Jazz were on the couch watching football and I immediately went to join them.

' Purple wassup' Emmett said as he gave me a noogie.

I just laughed and sat on the couch with my legs sprawled out on the coffee table.

' Violet….. Date rule # 2….always keep your legs crossed' Alice said as she took my legs off the coffee table.

I sighed and crossed my legs…...to say that I felt uncomfortable was an understatement. When our team scored Emmett, Jasper and I were about to cheer before Alice pushed me back down.

' Date rule # 3…never raise your voice' she said.

I just grumbled and got up and walked into the outside gazebo where Rosalie was standing in front of me with a pair of stilettoes in her hands.

' oh great' I mumbled sarcastically.

******************TIME-LAPSE 2 HOURS BEFORE THE DATE*************

I was currently in the shower getting ready for my date. I was proud to say that I have mastered the art of walking in stilettoes, I think if I wanted I could exercise with them on. I walked out the shower and put on my robe. Alice and Rose were waiting on me and started shaving my legs and shaping up my eyebrows. After that I got a manicure and pedicure with olive green paint and rhinestones.

' time to get dressed' Rose said.

Alice came and put a blind fold over my eyes.

' what up with the blind fold' I asked feeling it.

' we don't want you to see yourself until we have finished' Rose said.

They slipped a dress on me and from what I felt it stopped about 3 inches above my knees and it was sleeveless. My hair was being pulled and tugged in different directions and I assumed that they put it in a low messy side bun with strands hanging out. A necklace, bracelets and a pair of stud earring were put on me. I felt the blind fold being lifted off my eyes and I went to open them but Alice put her cold hand over my eyes.

' don't open them yet, we still have to do makeup' she said.

I obediently kept my eyes closed and they began working on my face. I could mascara, eyeliner, foundation, blush, lipgloss and eyeshadow being put on my face. The slipped on a pair of heels on my feet and I stood up.

' ok open your eyes' Rose said.

I opened my eyes and my mouth fell open in shock. I looked like a supermodel. The was dress was a green chiffon lace dress with a black belt around it. My shoes were black pumps. I had black stud earrings, gold and black bracelets and a gold chocker necklace that tied in the back. My hair was twisted on both sides and brought to the lower left side of my head into cute messy bun with a few strands hanging on my face.

' you guys are miracle workers I look amazing' I said spinning around.

' you look so cute, Jacob won't be able to take his eyes off of you' Alice said.

We heard the doorbell ring downstairs and Alice said that Jacob was here. We all went down the stairs but Alice and Rose went in front of me telling me to don't come out yet.

' Hello Jacob come in' I heard Carlisle say to him.

' thanks' I heard him say.

' where are you planning to take Violet' Jasper asked him.

' An Italian restaurant in Port Angeles' I heard him say.

' well then your right on time Violet was just finished getting ready…Violet you can come down now' I heard Alice say.

I took a deep breath then walked down the stairs. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw me. But I was really only paying attention to Jacob. His jaw was practically to the floor and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of its sockets. But I had to admit, he looked incredibly handsome in his slacks, dress-shirt and black jacket. I walked up to him and smiled.

' Hey Jake' I said smiling.

' heyyy Violet you look beautiful' he said.

I blushed and thanked him.

' thanks you look really handsome' I said.

He pulled out a bouquet of violet roses behind him.

' these are for you' he said handing them to me.

' thanks' I said taking them.

Esme came over and took them from me.

' I'll put these in a vase for you' she said.

Jacob held out his arm for me.

' shall we' he said.

I smiled and slipped my arms through his. We were almost at the door until Carlisle stopped us.

' Have her home by eleven' he said.

Jake nodded his head at him and Carlisle kissed me on my forehead. He led me out to his car and opened the door for me. I smiled at him again and got into the car. He shut my door and then ran over to the driver side and pulled out the driveway. He held my hand tightly and I smiled. This date was going to be awesome.

…Review people and im sorry for ending it here but I went brain dead after I wrote the last line I couldn't think of anything else haha….but I promise that the next chapter will have a lot of Violet/Jake moments


	8. The Date

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT

Violet's POV

Jake still wasn't telling me where he was taking me for our date. I knew it was an Italian restaurant but I wanted to know which one. I was bouncing my knee up and down the entire car ride. What if I make a complete fool of myself in front of everyone in the restaurant? Breathe Violet take I deep breath everything is going to be fine.

' Everything is going to be fine' I muttered to myself.

' what' Jake said confused.

' nothing, nothing' I said.

We soon pulled up to the restaurant. It looked extremely expensive and very classy. I went to open my car door but Jacob had already run around to my side of the car. He opened the door and took my hand to help me up.

' thank you' I said smiling.

' you're welcome' he said closing the car door.

He held out his arm to me and I gladly took it. We began walking to the entrance and once again Jacob opened the door for me. How did I get this lucky to find a guy like him?

' Welcome to La Bella Italia, do you have reservations?' the host said in a very strong Italian accent.

' Black' Jacob said to the host.

' Oh yes Mr. Black right this way, your table is waiting' He said.

He ushered us over to a table in the far corner that was well lit with three candles. Jacob pulled out my chair for me and I sat down.

' A waitress will be with you shortly' the host said as he scurried off to deal with other customers.

' Wow Jacob this place is amazing…..but it's so expensive you really didn't have to bring me here' I said.

' only the best for you' He said smiling at me.

I entire face turned beat red and I ducked my head down.

' Hi my name is Crystal and I'll be your waitress today' I heard a feminine voice say.

I looked up at her and saw that she was only turned to Jacob and seemed totally unaware of me. She passed us our menus and then she 'accidently' dropped her pen and bent down right in Jacob's face. Her boobs were visible to everyone in the entire restaurant. But Jacob didn't even spare her a glance and you could tell that it annoyed her.

' what can I get you to drink' she said still only staring at Jacob.

' I'll just have some water, what do you want Violet' Jacob asked me.

' I'll have the same' I said smiling a fake sweet smile at the waitress.

She flashed one back at me and went off to the kitchen.

' So Violet how did you end up living with the Cullens' Jacob asked me.

' well they found me in the forest after I hit my head on a rock and then they brought me back to their house and took me in' I said.

' what were you doing in the forest' he asked.

' I was running ' I said simply.

' from what' he asked.

' from my creators' I said.

' Creators? What are you talking about' He asked confused.

I was about to answer but Crystal came back with our drinks, she was about to give me mine when she spilled some on my dress.

' omg I am so sorry' she said in a fake sorry voice.

I wanted to punch her in stupid face for ruining my dress. But I just took I deep breath and told her it was fine. I began drying it with some tissue.

' are you ready to order' she asked.

' yes I'll have the mushroom ravioli' I said.

' and for you' she said smiling at Jacob.

' I'll have the same' he said.

' ok I'll be back soon with your order' she said.

She was walking away back to the kitchen and I decided to get a little revenge on her. I used my telekinesis to trip her down and she felled flat on her face. She tried to get up again but she slipped on the slippery floor. I tried to stifle my laugh but it was useless. I started laughing so hard that water starting coming out of my nose. Crystal turned around and glared at me but I just continued to laugh in her face.

' wow best joke of the night' I said laughing.

' Violet did you do that on purpose' Jacob asked with a skeptical look on his face.

' maybe, maybe not' I said smirking.

' Violet' he said in a warning tone.

' ok so maybe I did do it on purpose, but you have to admit it was hilarious' I said.

' What if she had hurt herself' he said.

' I don't care, not my problem she was acting like a bitch so I retaliated' I said.

' It is your problem Violet you can't just go hurting people just because they made you mad' Jacob said.

That had sparked a nerve in me. He was right I thought I had my anger under control but I hadn't. Even though Crystal was a snobby bitch, she didn't deserve to be humiliated in front of everyone. I felt the tears stinging in my eyes and I refused for Jacob to see me cry.

' I'll be right back' I said as I hurried off into the ladies room.

I slid into a stall and began crying. Why can't I get my stupid anger in control? Why couldn't I just be normal? I would give anything to just be a normal human girl. I thought I had my anger in control but I was wrong…I should have known that a few hours of training wouldn't have helped. I got out of the stall and went to wash my hands in the sink. My makeup was smudge and I didn't know how to fix it back.

' Great that's just perfect' I said sarcastically as I wiped my eyes. I walked out of the bathroom and was about to go back to my table when I froze in my tracks. There on the other side of the restaurant were the three scientists that created me. I thought they had seen me but they were too engrossed in their conversation. I began to hyperventilate. If they see me I'm done for and it's not like I can try to hide. My freakish eyes make me stick out like a sore thumb. I hurried back to the table ducking my head down.

' Hey are you ok you just suddenly got up and left' Jacob said.

' we have to leave, now' I said as I grabbed my clutch.

' what but we haven't even eaten yet' he said.

' Jacob there is no time to explain I have to get out of here ASAP' I said in a panicked tone.

He could tell I was serious by my tone of voice and quickly grabbed his jacket.

' Here is your mushroom ravioli' Crystal said coming over to our table.

' never mind we're not hungry anymore' I said as I grabbed Jacob and dragged him towards the door.

' what you can't leave without paying' she said in a snobby voice.

I dug in purse and threw a few fifty dollar bills in her face.

' keep the change' I said over my shoulder as I tugged Jacob outside the restaurant.

' whoa whoa Violet, what is going on' Jacob asked pulling out of my grasp.

I saw the entire restaurant looking at us from inside, the scientists were also watching and I prayed that they couldn't see my eyes and recognize me.

' Jacob I'll tell you when we get out of here now come on' I said as I grabbed his keys from him and began pulling him again.

' no I wanna know now' he said.

I saw a look of recognition pass over one of the scientists faces and he stood up and was walking outside.

' JACOB GET IN THE FREAKING CAR NOW' I shouted at the top of my lungs.

He was still acting so stubborn so I had no choice. I used my telekinesis to open the passenger door and I threw him inside. I ran over to the driver's side and quickly started the car. I had no clue how to drive but I guess I was going to learn tonight. I shifted the car into drive and stomped down on the gas speeding like a bat out of hell out that parking lot.

' VIOLET SLOW DOWN OR YOU'LL KILL US' Jacob said hanging onto his seat for dear life.

' there is no time to slow down they could be following us' I said over taking many cars.

' They who?' he asked.

' my creators, they were in the restaurant and that's why I was so hurried to get out of there' I said.

' you keep talking about these creators who are they' he asked.

' long story short, they were trying to make a super human and made me 16 years ago. I escaped from them and now they are looking for me' I said.

' What!' he said in a shocked tone.

' I know the Cullens had the same reaction' I said.

' you're a super human?' Jacob asked in a shocked voice.

' yes Jake I just told you that' I said.

' I know but that is a lot to take in' he said.

I had arrived back at the Cullen mansion and I quickly came out the car, Jacob had followed me up the steps. Alice opened the door with a huge smile but when she saw the look on my face she frowned.

' Violet what's the matter' she asked.

' They were at the restaurant' I said while walking inside.

' Who' Emmett asked.

' the scientists who created me' I said while kicking off my heels.

' what were they doing there' Esme asked.

' I don't know but one of them saw me and now they know the area that I'm in, they are bound to find me sooner or later' I said.

' not while we're here' Rose said.

' We won't let anyone hurt you Violet, your family' Carlisle said.

I smiled at them. I really am lucky to have a family like the Cullens. I looked back at Jacob and I remembered that I had totally ruined our date.

' Jake, I'm sorry I ruined our date' I said.

' No Violet it was an emergency I understand why you did what you did' he said.

' I still feel really bad' I said as I hung my head low.

' Then let's have a makeup date' he said.

' makeup date' I asked urging for him to continue.

' Yeah how about I take you to the beach tomorrow…..I don't think the scientists will be there' he said.

' Yeah that would be nice I would love to go' I said smiling.

' I'll pick up around 12ish goodnight' he said.

He pecked me on the cheek and walked back outside to his car and drove off.

How did you guys like this chapter? Review


	9. Makeup dates always go wrong

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT

Violet's POV

' VIOLET ITS MAKE UP BEACH DATE TIME' Alice shouted into my ear.

I was so startled that I sprung up out the bed and fell flat on my face.

' UNGHHH' I groaned into the rug on my floor.

' Come on sleepy head, Esme made you breakfast' Alice said.

' UNUGHHHH' I groaned even louder this time not attempting to move.

' Its pancakes and sausage links' she said in a sing song voice as if to bribe me.

But I still wasn't making no effort to move.

' Fine then' Alice said.

Suddenly the little evil pixie grabbed me by my left leg and began pulling me out my room and down the stairs.

' YOU EVIL PIXIE…LET ME GO RIGHT NOW' I said trying to fight her off.

But she just continued to drag me into the kitchen. Carlisle came and saw us, but he just raised his eyebrow, shook his head then walked off.

' NO WAIT, CARLISE….HELP ME' I shouted pleading for his help.

' sorry Violet but I don't want to get any of Alice's wrath' he said.

I just shouted in frustration and let Alice drag me. At least I didn't have to walk. We finally reached the kitchen and Alice lifted me and set me on a bar stool.

' Hurry up and eat, when your done go take a shower and get dressed. I'll go and pick out your outfit, then make up and accessories' she said.

' Alice, I'm going to the beach, I don't need makeup and accessories' I said.

'I'm just going to add a little touch, not a lot' she said as she made her way up the steps.

' You've really made Alice happy' Jasper said.

' what do you mean' I said taking a bite of my pancakes.

' I mean, you're like the little sister than she can dress-up and give makeovers. She would try to do it Bella but it would rarely happen' he said while sitting on the stool beside me.

' Well don't her and Rose give each other make-overs and stuff' I said with a mouth full of food.

'Yeah but, Rose was always kinda the big sister in the family and Alice was like the little sister, and now since you're here Alice has someone to call little sister' Jasper explained.

' I never really thought of that' I said while drinking my orange juice.

'you never don't think about a lot of things Violet' He said laughing.

' Heyyyyyy what's that supposed to mean' I said pouting.

He was about to answer before we heard Alice's scream from upstairs.

' VIOLET HURRY UP' She shouted.

' I'll tell you later, you better hurry before she drags you again' he said ruffling my hair.

I quickly stuffed the rest of my food down my throat and I trudged up the stairs.

' Finally' Alice said as she ushered me into the bathroom.

I locked the door behind me and striped of my pajamas. I took a quick shower. I washed my hair and shaved. I quickly brushed my teeth. I walked out into my closet to see Alice standing there with something behind her back with a smirk on her face.

'Alice' I said with a warning tone 'what do you have behind your back'

' your BIKINI' she said shoving it in my face.

I held up the little bikini in front of my face. It was white and had seashell design on it.

' and before you protest, It won't see through and you'll mega hot' she said.

' Alice….I can't wear this' I said.

' Give me one good reason why you can't' she said with her arms crossed.

' Because…..' I trailed off because I didn't have a good reason.

' exactly you have no reason, now go put it on' she said shoving me back in the bathroom.

I just sighed and quickly put the bikini on. I actually looked good in it. No scratch that….I LOOK FREAKING HOT! But I can't let Alice know that I actually like it. It'll ruin my pride. I walked out the bathroom into my room.

' OMG VIOLET YOU LOOK SUPER HOT! YOUR GONNA BREAK SO MANY NECKS' she said looking at me.

' ha-ha It does look good' I said.

' It looks amazing…..Jake won't be able to take his hands off of you' she said smiling.

' Wait, do I have a cover up or something' I said.

' hang on' She said as she pulled out a tank top and a pair of shorts.

She threw them at me. The tank top was grey and said Bel-Air High, it only stopped to my belly button. The shorts were denim and little rips on them in the front.

" here are your shoes' Alice said as she passed me a pair of flip-flops.

They were black and white and said O'Neill. I didn't know it that was a name brand or what, but I didn't hurt my head over it.

' Hair time' Alice said.

I sat at the vanity and let Alice work her magic. She did an extremely loose high braid and strands were falling all over my face. She fastened it with an elastic and the end. She was about apply makeup to my face when I stopped her.

' whoa Alice…..do I really need makeup when I'm going to the beach, It'll just wash off' I said.

She thought about it for a little while before she agreed with me.

' I'll just put a little gloss on you then' she said as she applied the strawberry flavored lip gloss on my lips.

' PURPLE…..JACOB IS HERE' I heard Emmett scream.

'Perfect timing' Alice said.

' Here's your bag, your phone, towel, change of clothes, hair brush, comb, sunscreen, and sunglasses are in here' She said as she handed me a purple and white tote.

' Thanks Alice' I said as I gave her a quick hug.

I dashed downstairs but me and my clumsy self, tripped on the last step. I waited for the impact of the floor on my side but I never felt it. Instead I felt a warm hand steading me. I looked up and saw Jacob staring at me with worry.

' Are you ok' He asked.

' Yeah, I'm fine' I said.

I watched him as he looked me over from my head to my toes; he was also biting his lips. I started to feel a little self-conscious under his gaze so I cleared my throat. He looked back into my eyes and smiled.

' ready' he said holding out his hand.

I nodded my head and laced my fingers through his. We were about to walk out the door but Esme called my name. I looked back at her.

'Remember Violet, be careful, those scientists are still looking for you' she said.

'I won't let anything hurt her' Jacob said.

Esme came over to me and kissed my forehead.

'I'll be fine' I said reassuring her.

She just nodded and Jake and I made our way to his car. He opened the door for me as usual and I smiled at him as usual. He quickly made his way over to his side of the car and drove out of the Cullen yard. We were on our way to La Push and Jake had one hand on the wheel and one hand on his knee. I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers through his. He smiled at me and brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it. I just smiled and we stayed liked that for most of the ride.

' Hey I have to stop by my house for something, you don't mind right' he asked me.

' No of course not' I said.

' My dad is home and I want you to meet him' he said.

My face visibly paled at that. He wants me to meet his FATHER? Isn't his father the chief? I don't think he will like it very much that his son imprinted on a girl who lives with vampires.

' ummmmmm are you sure that's a good idea' I asked.

' what do you mean' he questioned.

' I mean I don't think your dad would like me very much if he knew who I lived with or what I am' I said.

' He already knows you lives with the Cullens and He's been nagging me to bring you over' Jacob said.

OK he wanted to meet me…..that's good.

We quickly arrived back at his house. It was a tiny little red house and it looked like a little garage was on the side of it. Jacob came over and helped me out the car.

' well this is mi casa' he said.

' It's nice, very homey' I said smiling at him.

' yeah…it's not as big as your house but at least it's something' he said.

He opened the front door and I walked inside. The was bigger than it looked and it lacked a feminine touch.

' Jake is that you' I heard a voice say.

"Come on' Jake said as he led me into what I assumed was the living room.

A man in a wheel chair with long hair was sitting in front of a t.v. He turned to us and smiled when he saw me. I gulped. Don't screw this up Violet.

' Dad this my Violet my imprint, Violet this is Billy my dad' Jacob introduced.

' Nice to meet you sir' I said with a nervous voice.

I walked over to him and held out his hand to shake but he just stared at it so I pulled it back.

' I don't give handshakes sweetheart I give hugs' he said as he stretched out his arms to hug me.

I bent down to his level and wrapped my arms around his back. He hugged me for what seemed like forever before he finally let go.

' It is so nice to finally meet you Violet, I wanted to meet the girl who stole my son's heart and who ruffed up Leah'. He said.

I just chuckled.

' But I have to say I'm quite surprised at your size. With the way I heard you beat up Leah I thought you would be a body builder. But you're a tiny little thing' he said.

' My size helps me in my battles…..it makes my opponents surprised' I said.

' haha I bet' he laughed.

' oh where are my manners please have a seat' he said while ushering me to sit on the sofa.

I sat on it and I sunk down into the sofa.

' would you like anything to drink? We have water, juice and milk' he asked.

' I'll have some juice please' I said.

' you heard the lady Jacob…..go get her some juice' Billy said.

Jacob went into the kitchen and a little while later he came back into the living with my juice. He sat down next to me and I began sipping it.

' so Violet, how is it like living with vampires' Billy asked.

' Dad' Jacob warned.

' what, I'm just curious' he asked.

' ummm it's the same as living with normal people. They are like a family and they treat me like one of them. They're really nice and I love them.' I answered.

' fascinating' he said.

I continued to drink my juice when I caught Billy staring at me. I looked at him with a questioning look on my face.

' I'm sorry for staring dear I'm just imaging how my grandkids would look' he said.

I choked on my juice when he said that. Jacob had to tap my back for me to start breathing normally again.

' whaaattt' I stuttered out.

' well with your eyes and Jacob's skin color…you're going to have beautiful babies' he said smiling.

I didn't even know if I could have kids. Would Jacob stop loving me if I couldn't? No he won't Violet, you're his imprint he'll live you forever.

' well that'll be a while from now before we start thinking about kids…right Violet' Jacob said.

' right' I answered.

Billy just gave us a funny smile and continued asking his questions.

' How did you end up living with the Cullens' he asked.

I knew that question was coming and I knew Jacob wanted to hear too because I never really gave him the full story. I told Jacob and Billy my entire story. When I was done their mouths were agape.

' Wow you really are something special' Billy asked.

' thank you Billy' I said.

' I won't let anyone hurt you Violet, I promise' Jacob said.

I smiled at him.

' Well dad me and Violet should get going if we still wanna make it to the beach. Jacob pulled me up and I stretched.

' of course….you kids have fun' he said.

' we will' I said smiling at him.

' oh and Violet you should visit again…..I would love to have you over' Billy said.

' I'll defiantly come and visit you Billy…..I promise' I said.

' I'll be looking forward to it sweetheart….bye' he said as he shut the front door behind me and Jake.

' Next stop the beach' Jake said.

We quickly hopped into the car and drove to the beach. We were there in about 3 minutes and I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out the car into the sand.

' WOO HOO' I shouted as I spun in a circle.

' well someone is happy to be at the beach' Jacob said laughing.

'it's my first time ever going to a beach' I said.

' well let's make your first time special then' he said smiling.

' OMG that sounded so wrong' I said.

' no you just have a dirty mind' he said.

He came over to me and started spinning me around. I start giggling uncontrollably.

' Let's go swimming' he whispered in my ear as he set me back on my feet.

I nodded my head and began to strip of my tank-top and shorts. Jacob started biting his lip again.

' Hello, my eyes are here' I said pointing to my eyes.

' of course….how could I not stare into your beautiful violet orbs' he said smiling as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

' you really know how to charm a girl don't you Black' I said.

' Only this one girl…she always falls for my charms' he said smiling.

' oh really do I know her' I said playing along.

' yeah she's about 5ft tall she has these amazing purple eyes and she's about to be thrown into the water' he said.

I didn't have time to comprehend what he said before he threw me into the icy water.

' AHHHH JACOB YOU BASTARD' I shouted.

He quickly threw off his shirt and jumped into the water with me. I swam over to him to collect some of his body heat. This water is frickin cold.

' awwww what's the matter can't take the cold' he said in a baby voice.

I felt my pride starting to swell up.

'Yes I can' I said as I swam away from him freezing my butt off.

' come on Violet I know your cold….you can cuddle with me even though it's just an excuse so you can touch my abs' he said smirking.

' excuse me? I do not want to touch your abs' I lied.

He just looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

' ok so maybe I do want to touch your abs but I'll never admit it' I said.

' you just admitted it' he said.

I felt so stupid that I didn't realize that so I just started splashing him with water. He was about to splash me with a huge wave of water but I used my hydrokinesis to send it flying right back at him.

' WHAT THE HELL' he said astonished.

' hydrokinesis, remember' I said smirking.

' hey no fair…you can't use your powers' he said.

I sent another wave splashing at him and another and another.

' Violet that's not fair' he said trying to shield himself from my waves.

' hahaha you can't hide from my waves of doom' I said.

I created more and more waves until all of them formed a gigantic wave that I couldn't control. I tried to send it back into the water but it was just getting bigger and bigger. Maybe I should've practice more with hydrokinesis.

' JAKE we have a problem' I said.

' what' he said as he uncovered his face.

' THAT' I shouted as I pointed to the gigantic wave.

' WHOA VIOLET….STOP IT' he said.

' I can't….it just keeps getting bigger and bigger' I said.

' try harder' he said backing up.

I shut my eyes tight and concentrated on bringing the wave back.

' Did it go away' I asked.

'NO' he said pointing at it.

It just got twice as large.

' CRAP CRAP CRAP' I shouted.

' Violet come on we gotta get out of here now' Jacob swimming back to the shore.

I just looked at the wave in horror. It was large enough to wipe out this entire beach. I couldn't let that happen. An idea suddenly hit me. Why didn't I think of this before? The wave was just about to crash on me when I used my telekinesis to stop it. I started to roll the wave into a ball shape. Thank god I mastered my telekinesis. After I rolled it I quickly ran out of the water and then I flattened it into the sea. That wore me out a little but I'm just happy that I prevented a disaster.

' Violet are you ok' Jacob asked.

' yeah I'm fine….i've learnt my lesson no more playing with my hydrokinesis until I mastered it' I said.

Jacob chuckled and then he kissed me on the lips. I was not expecting that, but hey I ain't complaining. We kissed for what seemed like days when it was actually about a minute. He rested his forehead against mine and laced our finger together. I love when he does that.

' I don't know about you but I had enough beach for one day' he said.

' I agree' I said.

I went over to my bag and got my towel. I quickly dried myself off and I put my clothes back on over my bikini. I felt something itchy in my bikini top and I looked down to see a piece of seaweed was in there. I wanted to take it out but not in front of Jake.

' I'll be right back I just have to ummmmm call Rose' I said as I grabbed my phone and quickly went into the forest where Jake couldn't see me.

' Hurry back' I heard him shout.

I quickly went into the forest and clueless me went too deep and I got lost. Great I thought….I have absolutely no since of direction. Well I might as well take out the seaweed while I'm here.

Jacob's POV

Violet's been gone for like 10 minutes now. I'm starting to get worried and its getting dark. Where could she be? I was about to get up and look for her when I saw this blonde girl come running out the forest where Violet went. I looked closer and saw that it was Violet…..with blonde hair WTF?

' Violet' I asked a little unsure.

' What's the matter Jake' she said.

' why is your hair blonde' I asked.

' ohhhh it's because of the salt water' she said.

' ummmm ok…are you finished with your call' I asked,

' what call' she asked.

' you said you were going to call Rose' I said.

' ohhh yeah right' she said.

Something was off here. Her hair is blonde and she doesn't remember that she called Rose. But it has to be Violet, she looks like her and her eyes are the same Violet color but I don't feel the strong imprint pull towards her. I'll test her just to make sure.

' think fast' I said as I threw a stone at her.

She caught it with her telekinesis and sent it smashing into a tree. Yep that has to be Violet.

' Why did you do that silly' she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I didn't have time to answer her before she smashed her lips mine. She pushed me down to the sand and got on top of me and started kissing me. She started tugging at my shirt to lift it up.

' wait Violet' I tried to stop her but she wasn't hearing it.

I put my hands on her waist to lift her off of me. But suddenly, I heard an angry loud voice.

' WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE' I heard.

I turned to see a fuming Violet standing there looking ready to kill. I looked at her and then at the blonde Violet sitting on top of me…..WTF.

Violet's POV

I had finally found my way out of that stupid forest and I got the sea-weed out my bikini top. I was almost to Jacob when I saw this blonde feminine figure on top of him. No no no no no no no no. He can't be cheating on me already, we weren't even official yet.

' WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE' I shouted to the top of my lungs.

I looked at Jacob with murderous eyes. He started looking back and forth at me and the tramp who's head I was about to rip off. I saw my vision go red and I was about to attack her, when she suddenly spun around. I froze in my actions. She look exactly like me , she even has the eyes. The only that was different was that she was blonde.

' what never saw your reflection before' she said smirking at me.

' who the hell are you' I sneered at her.

' isn't it obvious…I'm you' she said still smirking.

I was about to wipe the smirk off her face when she suddenly sent me flying back into a tree. To say I was shock would be an understatement. I don't know how she has my powers. But I ain't gonna let that stop me. I quickly got back up and froze her on her spot. Then I unleashed my fury on her, not holding back on bit. I punched her with every ounce of strength I had in my body. She literally went flying all the way into the forest trees. I quickly ran over to her and saw that she was already up and looked very angry…..sort of like the expression I had on my face right now.

' you're going to regret that' she said.

' bring it tramp' I said edging her on.

She tackled me to the ground and she kicked me. I quickly recovered and grabbed her by the hair and punched her into the ground leaving a hole. She grabbed me by the neck and held me face down in the dirt choking me. I wrapped my legs around her waist and flung her off the cliff. She was hanging down by the edge and was about to fall before she grabbed my leg bringing me down with her. The last thing I saw was Jacob's face before I blacked out.

Longest chapter ever guys…I know you probably have some questions about the mystery blonde Violet and I'm going to answer them as closely as possible without giving you all the juicy details

Yes she will become a main character

She has a name…..it actually means purple and starts with an L

She is like Violet ( you'll find more about that later on)

Jacob was attracted to her because of reason that will be explained later on

She will be Violet's greatest enemy

Ok guys pretty pretty please review this chapter….I spent a long time typing it and I really hope you enjoy reading it. And my other story Hidden Love will be on hold for a while….so don't get your hopes up about any chapters for that story any time soon. Still looking for a banner if you can make one please send it to me so I can make it the official story banner. That's about it. Review


	10. Planning for a war

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT

**Note: I wanna give a huge thank you to ****CSIGetteBlue**** for reviewing the last chapter****.**

Violet's POV

Oh sweet mother of Jesus my head. I groaned as I tried to open my eyes but the blinding light forced me to close them.

' She's waking up' I heard Edward say.

'Violet, can you hear me' Carlisle asked.

' ugnhhhh' I groaned.

' I think she can hear you' Emmett said.

' Can you open your eyes' Carlisle asked.

I tried to open my eyes again but the light was still too bright. I opened them very slowly and my eyes were half way opened.

' Carlisle…..what happened' I asked in a groggy voice.

' You fell off a cliff and you hit your head…hard' he asked.

It came rushing back to me now. The little blonde tramp had pulled me down with her after she kissed Jacob. Where is Jacob?

' where is Jacob' I asked.

' he just left a little while ago to sleep. We had to force him to leave, he was sitting by your side the whole time.' Jasper answered.

' how long was I out' I said attempting to sit up.

' about 2 days' Carlisle answered as he helped me sit in a sitting position.

Esme came over and brought me I big bowl of chicken soup with garlic bread. I thanked her and began eating.

' is your head hurting? How do you feel' Carlisle asked me.

' I only have a slight headache, but other than that I feel fine' I said with a mouth full of garlic bread.

' well your appetite sure seems fine' Edward joked.

' did you find the tramp' I asked.

' who?' Rose asked confused.

' the little blonde tramp who pulled me off the cliff with her' I answered.

The Cullens all looked confused.

' Didn't Jacob tell you about her? She's the one who did this' I said.

' Jacob didn't tell us anything about her? Was it a vampire' Jasper asked.

' No, she's like me and she looks exactly like me…..she even has the violet eyes, and she has my powers' I tried to explain to them.

They all just looked at me like I was a mental patient.

' Violet maybe you should get some more rest' Esme said as she took the bowl from me.

' NO I DON'T NEED ANYMORE REST…I NEED TO FIND THAT TRAMP AND KILL HER' I shouted.

' Violet there isn't any ' tramp'' Carlisle said.

' YOU THINK I DID THIS TO MYSELF? SHE DID THIS TO ME' I shouted standing up out the bed.

'Violet calm down you just probably hallucinated. Jacob told us about the wave incident with your powers. Maybe because you used so much of your power at one time, you imagined seeing this girl' Carlisle.

' If I hallucinated explain how I got to hit my head' I said.

' you were drunk from the salt water' Emmett said.

I just gave him a glare and he shut up.

' I'm sure Jacob would have told us that there was a girl' Alice said.

' I don't know why he didn't tell you, but I'm not crazy, she is real and she did this to me' I answered.

They still looked at me as if I were crazy. Why won't they believe me?

' WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME? I'M NOT LYING. SHE'S REAL' I said pleading with them to believe.

'Violet get some rest. We will look into this later on, just get some sleep' Carlisle said.

They all shuffled out my room. When the door closed I screamed into my pillow. I know she's out there and I'm going to find her. I hopped out of my bed and went into my closet. I pulled out a fitted white tank-top and a pair of black high waist shorts. I quickly slipped them on and I slipped on a pair of black Nike sneakers. I went over to my vanity and grabbed an elastic. I quickly threw my hair up into a high ponytail. I went over to the window and I used my telekinesis to lift up my body and slid outside without making a sound. Once I landed on the grass, I darted off into the forest. I hope that tramp is ready for round 2.

Alice's POV

I felt really bad that we left Violet in her room like that. I wanted to believe her but, it just doesn't seem logical that a blonde Violet with purple eyes and powers would throw Violet off a cliff. And even if that did happen, why didn't Jacob tell us about it. All he told us was that she fell from a cliff. I went to Violet's room to go and play dress-up with her because I knew she most likely was not sleeping and watching TV or something.

' Violet, its dress-up time' I said as I entered her room.

She wasn't in her bed.

' Violet' I said.

I knocked on her bathroom door but a few moments past and I didn't get any answer. I just broke it down to see if she was in here but she wasn't. I went into the closet but she wasn't in here either. Her pajamas were sprawled on the floor. I went back into her bedroom and saw her window wide open. I walked over to it and I smelt her scent all the way down to grass and leading into the forest.

' oh no' I said as I ran downstairs.

'SHE GONE' I shouted.

' who' Emmett asked.

' Violet, she's gone' I said.

' what do you mean she's gone' Edward asked.

' I mean that she isn't in her bedroom, bathroom or closet. I smelt her scent going out her window and into the forest' I said in a panicky tone.

' Alice which direction did her scent go' Rose asked.

' In the Northeastern area. But we have to hurry the scent is faint and its fading' I said.

' Call Jacob and tell him what happened' Carlisle said to me.

I dashed up stairs to Violet's room to get her cell phone. I dialed Jacob's number and it was ringing and ringing.

' Come on, Come on' I said pacing.

' Hello' I heard a groggy voice say.

' JACOB VIOLET'S GONE' I shouted in the receiver.

' WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE' I heard him say. I could tell that he was wide awake now.

' She's gone she snuck out her window and went off' I said.

' went where' he asked.

' I don't know, but earlier today she started talking about a blonde version of her threw her off the cliff' I said.

I heard him suck in a breath.

' Jacob, there is no blonde Violet….right' I asked.

' well…..yeah' I heard him say.

' WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US THEN' I screamed.

' I didn't think it was really important' he said.

' YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT A PHYSCO BLONDE VERSION OF YOUR GIRLFRIEND WHO THREW HER OFF A FREAKING CLIFF WASN'T IMPORTANT?' I asked.

' I'm sorry ok…..I was just so worried about her being ok that I forgot to mention' he said.

' ok ok whatever just go gather your pack and start looking for her' I said.

' ok I'm it' he said as he hung up the phone.

I quickly dashed back down the stairs.

' Jacob and his pack are going to help look for her' I said.

' good, we better get going then Alice lead the way' Carlisle said.

I nodded and we all ran outside into the direction of Violet's scent. I hope she hasn't already done anything rash.

Violet's POV

I was running for about 45 minutes now and I saw this faint light being emitted from the inside of the lake. Being curious, I peeked over and saw that some kind of cave was under there. I looked around for another way in but it looks like I have to go swimming if I want to get in there. I kicked off my shoes and socks took a deep breath and dived under the water. I came up to the big steel door and saw that it was sealed shut not allowing any water to pass through. I pried the door open with my hands, leaving finger dent marks. I quickly slipped through and held on to the ladder steps. I pried the door back shut, but water was still coming through.

' crap' I said.

I tried to bend it a little but it didn't stop all the water, it only slowed it down.

' great, that's just freaking fantastic' I muttered sarcastically.

I started to make my way down the ladder and I soon started to see another room, but I would have to jump over to the other side. Ok if I miss I will fall into this extremely dark deep hole. Not that bad right?

' you can do this' I said to myself.

I took a deep breath and leaped onto the other side. I barely made it; I was hanging on by one hand. I climbed up and looked at the room in front of me. There were about 100 of these 10 ft. tall green tubes.

' whoa' I said while looking around.

I heard voices and shadows coming from the other side of the room and I started to panic. Where to hide? Come on Violet think! I looked up at one of the test tubes and quickly climbed up on top of it. I curled into a ball and listened to their conversation.

' What I mean sir, is that we should wait awhile before we start making anymore Androids' a masculine voice said.

' We don't have time, XPH25L has already escaped and destroyed out Southern American lab' another male voice said.

I know that voice, it was one of the scientists. They have an underwater lab…..in FREAKING FORKS. No wonder why they were in the restaurant.

' I know Carlos, but I don't think she is interested in destroying this lab, she's probably more concerned about not being found by us' the nerdy voice said again.

' She's in Forks, I saw her at a restaurant with a boy, Larry' Carlos said.

' well maybe she's trying to live a normal human life' Larry answered.

' SHE'S ON OF THE MOST DANGEROUS CREATURES ON THE EARTH…SHE CAN'T LIVE A NORMAL HUMAN LIFE' Carlos shouted.

He just had to remind me about me being a science project. Just when I started to accept it.

' well, XPH26L did say she killed her' Larry said.

Who the hell is XPH26L?

' You know the rules….always call her Lydia, we have to earn her trust' Carlos said.

' Yes sir, but another thing I don't understand is, why did you make a copy of XPH25L' Larry asked.

' you see these tubes Larry' Carlos said as he came over to the tube I was hiding on and tapped it.

' yes sir' Larry said.

' we're going to make hundreds maybe even thousands of Androids. Creating a super race of androids to be all under our control. We'll have all the power in the world. No one would be able to stop us. But first we need one little detail' Carlos said.

' what's that sir' Larry asked.

' A vampire' Carlos said.

How did this bastard know about vampires?

' Vampire? What do we need with one of them' Larry asked.

' we need a gene. If we get the gene of a vampire programmed into our androids. They'll be unstoppable, nothing could even penetrate their skin. An army of vampires will die in the hands of just one of our androids….and I already got my eye on one vampire' Carlos said.

' Who sir' Larry asked.

' A little red-head that I saw running around here' Carlos said.

He wants to use Victoria? That is the worst thing that he could ever do.

' How do you know she won't attack you' Larry asked.

' Lydia will protect me' Carlos.

I still wanna know who this 'Lydia' person is. I heard more footsteps coming this way and I ducked my head even lower.

' There you are Lydia, I was just talking about you' I heard Carlos say.

I turned my head to catch a peak of this 'Lydia' and my jaw dropped when I saw who it was. It was the tramp….omg she's literally me. She was made from my DNA. I gasped and I saw her head snap up in my direction. Her violet eyes locked with mine. Looks like my cover is blown.

'hey' she shouted.

She pushed at the tube I was laying on and it began falling to the ground. I quickly jumped off and landed on the floor in front of them.

' it's XPH25L' Larry said cowering away from me.

' what are you doing here, I thought I killed you' Lydia said advancing towards me.

' guess again tramp, I'm still here…..and I came here to get my round 2' I said.

I lunged at her sending both of us smashing into 2 tubes. Larry and Carlos ran out of the way into a corner.

' WE NEED BACK UP XPH25L IS HERE, I REPEAT WE NEED BACK UP XPH25L IS HERE ' Larry said into this microphone thingy.

Lydia grabbed a table and smashed it over my head breaking it into two. DAMMIT that hurt, why does she always aim for my head? I grabbed a tube and swung it at her. She went smashing through the wall into another room. I used telekinesis to wrap the steel on the floor around her tightly to the point where she couldn't move.

' GAME OVER TRAMP' I shouted her.

I was about to deliver the final blow, when this blue ray gun thing was pointed at me and I was frozen in my tracks. I could only move my head. I looked a group of guards pointing their guns at me, and one guard held the blue ray gun.

' Long time no see XPH35L…or should I call you Violet' The other 2 scientists said as they entered the room.

' yeah long time no see bastards' I said to them.

' Violet, is that anyway to treat your creators' the blonde one said.

' you know…..even though we've been together for 16 years, you never learnt our names' he said .

' Let me introduce us, I'm Patrick this is Mark and I'm sure you know Carlos from your little eve's dropping session' Mark said.

' I couldn't care less what your names are' I said.

' you're still as beautiful as I remember' Patrick said as he came closer to me.

' STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME' I shouted.

' haha and still very feisty' he said holding my chin.

I spat in his face and he got angry and slapped me. That slap actually hurt. He was so frickin lucky I couldn't move my hands. I would have already used my telekinesis but my hands need to be free. But they don't need to be free to use hydrokinesis. I know I said I wouldn't use it until I had more practice, but I'm in a pretty sticky situation here.

' don't you ever do that again' he said.

' or else what' I challenged.

He didn't have anything else to say so he just glared at me. I looked around at everything in the room to find something liquid when I saw a bottle of icky green stuff. I concentrated really hard on it and I flung it at the guard who was pointing the ray gun at me. He fell to the floor unconscious and I was free. I started to turn the entire room upside down with my telekinesis, then I quickly ran out the room trying to find a way out of here.

' AFTER HER' Carlos shouted to the guards.

I ran back to the way I came but I saw that water was already past the door going all the way up to the dent I made in the steel door. A thick glass was covering it and if I broke it I'll drown and that is not a good thing. I started to run in a different direction but walls were covering way. I guess I had no choice then. I broke down every wall in my path. I had broken down at least 14 walls before I came to a stop. In front of me was a huge water fall. I didn't even know Forks had a waterfall. I looked back and saw that the guards were almost to me. OK I had about 15 seconds to decide. Either I could let them capture me or I can jump from this waterfall and die. I looked back at the guards then at the waterfall….waterfall it is then. I took a deep breath and jumped down. I falling for about 10 seconds before my skin came in contact with the icy water. I started to swim to the surface but the current was pulling me back underwater. I used hydrokinesis to calm the current a little for me to swim up to the surface. I quickly went over to a vine I saw in the water and used it to pull myself up from the water. When I finally got on land I started coughing and I laid down on the mossy ground.

' well, at least I got to kick that tramp's butt' I said to myself.

I laid down for about 2 minutes trying to get my breathing under control when I heard a twig snap behind me. I wiped my head around to see a sandy colored wolf staring at me. Wait a minute, I remembered this wolf from when I first met Jacob. He is a part of the pack.

' you're a part of the pack right' I asked.

I really hope he was or else I was going to look so stupid talking to an animal.

He nodded his big head at me.

' Can you take me to Jacob' I asked.

He walked over to me and kneeled down. I didn't know what he wanted me to do until I saw him nod his head to his back. Oh he wanted me to get on. I jumped on him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He took off into the forest. It was incredible how he would jump over every branch. I actually enjoyed this…. Note to self: remember to ask to Jacob to take you riding on his back sometime. He stopped in this clearing where the Cullens and the Wolves were all assembled. When they saw me on this wolf's back they all ran over to me.

' VIOLET' Jacob shouted as he ran over to me.

I hopped down from the wolf's back and made my way over to Jacob. He wrapped his arms around me embracing me in a hug. I hugged him back; so happy to feel his arms around me. He pulled back and kissed me hard on the lips.

' Don't you ever do that again' he said as he looked me in the eye.

' you scared everyone to death' he said.

' I'm sorry' I apologized.

I'm really not that sorry I went. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have found out about their plan.

' VIOLET' Esme shouted as she engulfed me in her arms. Ok now I felt a little guilty. I'm sure if vampires could cry Esme would be in tears now. She kissed me on my forehead and she looked me.

' my gosh your freezing I'll get you a blanket' she said as she zoomed off.

' Violet what were you thinking' Carlisle said.

' I'm sorry but I just had to go' I said.

' Violet we were worried sick' Rose said.

' well if you guys had believed me maybe I wouldn't have gone in the first place' I said to them.

They all had a sorry look on their faces, including Jacob. Esme came back with a blanket and she wrapped it around me. I turned and saw the wolf who found me go into the forest and a few moments later he came out as a boy. I walked over to him.

' thank you….umm' I trailed off not knowing his name.

' Seth' he said smiling at he.

' thank you Seth, if you hadn't found me I would still be lying on the ground' I said to him.

' you're welcome' he said still smiling brightly at me.

I went back over to Jacob and he kissed me on my forehead.

' please Violet don't ever do that to me again' he said.

' I promise' I said against his chat.

' Come Violet we need to get you home and out of those clothes' Edward said to me.

I kissed Jacob one more time before I pulled away from him and went over to the Cullens. Jasper scooped me up in his arms and sped off to the Cullen Mansion. We arrived there in to time flat. Jasper carried me all the way up to my room kissed me on the forehead then left. Alice followed after him shortly.

' take I shower I'll get your clothes ready' she said as she dug into my closet.

I went into the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. I washed all the dirt and mud out of my hair and body. I came quickly slipped on my under clothes and went out into the bedroom. Alice had my outfit on the bed. I slipped on the purple vest top, the Victoria secret pink love Capri sweat pants and the purple Nike sneakers. Alice came back inside my room and began blow drying my hair. When she was done she took one lock and braided from the front of my head to the side of my right ear. She added silver hoops.

' perfect' she said.

We both walked down the stairs where everyone was sitting in the living room.

' Violet where did you go' Carlisle asked.

' I went to the lake and this underground laboratory was there, so I went inside and I saw these 10ft tall green tubes in there, then one of the scientists were coming so I hid on top of one and they were talking about how they were going to create a super army of androids but they needed a vampire to complete it and they were thinking about using Victoria' I said.

' Victoria, that has got to be the worst thing they could ever do' Emmett said.

' That's what I said' I said to him.

' continue' Esme said.

' So then 'Lydia' who is actually my blonde cloned twin sister walks in and sees me then we both get into a heated battle but then guards came and froze me with this blue ray gun thing, so I used my hydrokinesis to smash him with a bottle full of green stuff. Then I had to find another exit because the other one was flooded so then I had no choice but to jump off a water fall and I climbed onto land and that's where Seth found me' I said.

' This Lydia twin of yours sounds dangerous….we need to keep a close eye out for her' Edward said.

' We also need to find a way to stop these scientists from creating this super race, things won't go as they want them too. Those androids will become uncontrollable and destroy everything and everyone in their path and no one will be able to stop them' Carlisle said.

' How are we supposed to stop them' I asked.

' well their main target is Victoria, we have to destroy her first so they can't have the DNA to make the race. Then we go to the lab and destroy it' Carlisle said.

' But isn't Victoria making a vampire army or something? Shouldn't we be training for that' I said.

' yes we were going to start training with the wolves tomorrow but it looks like we have to start sooner than expected' Jasper said.

' We need a new plan, we're fighting two battles now we have to destroy Victoria and get rid of that Lab on the same day' Carlisle said.

' How' I asked.

' With you Violet, you already know the lab you can go in and destroy everything while we handle the battle with the new borns' Jasper said.

' all by myself…..it's me against all of them and Lydia' I said.

' What is the great Violet Hale doubting herself. They are all humans Violet you can take them down and Lydia….she's a copy of you, I'm sure you can take her' Rose said.

' I guess but what if it doesn't work' I said still unsure.

' It has to work….if it doesn't then the entire world is in danger' Carlisle said.

My eyes widened at this. There are about 7 billion people on this planet…. I won't let them die all because some stupid scientists want to experiment. Ready or not scientists….I'm taking you down.

**I for one enjoyed typing this chapter. I loved Violet in this. Anyway review guys and remember I'm still looking for a story banner so if you can make one please make one and send it to me. Bye bye. Review **


	11. I Love You

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT  
Violet's POV  
My eyes shot open as I heard my alarm go off. I looked at the time 2:30 A.M. Time to get dressed. I got up out of bed and went into the bathroom. I took a quick 5 minute shower and got out. I quickly slipped on my north grey fitted hoodie, my grey Capri sweat pants and a pair of grey Nike sneakers. I went over to my vanity and was about to put my hair into a high ponytail, but I changed my mind. I tried to remember how Alice and moved her hands to create a braid. I copied her actions and I managed to make a braid falling down my chest with strands hanging in my face. I quickly clipped them back and made my way down stairs to the living room. Everyone was already dressed and waiting for me. We were beginning our training today and I was very excited. Even Bella was here with us. I went over to her and gave her a hug.

' hey Bells long time no see' I said to her.

' yeah, it has been a while' she said.

' ok ladies save the girl talk for another time, we have to get the going, the wolves are probably waiting for us' Jasper said.

We all went into the garage and went into different cars. Edward, Bella and Alice rode in Edwards Volvo. Rosalie, Jasper and Carlisle went into Rosalie's BMW and Emmett, Esme and I went into Emmett's huge jeep. He had to lift me inside because it was so tall. Everyone pulled out of the garage and sped down the road to the clearing where we would be meeting. I looked out the window and began thinking. What if I fail? What if I can't do it? The fate of the world is in my hands. If I mess up…it's all over. Esme must have seen the look on my face and she tried to comfort me.  
' Violet honey, everything is going to be ok…..I promise' she said.

' what if I fail Esme….everyone is depending on me to destroy this laboratory, what if Lydia over powers me?' I asked.

' She won't Violet….you've been through so much trials in your life….I'm sure that you can do this….I believe in you…we all do' Esme said.

' She's right Purple…..I know you can do this' Emmett said.

I smiled at them. I'm happy that they had faith in me. I just hope that I don't let them down, I'm gonna try my best. We soon arrived at this woodsy area. They parked the cars a little far back from the clearing. Emmett came around to my side of the car to lift me out. Once my feet were on the ground, I stretched my muscles.

' We have to run to the clearing' Esme said.

' How about a race Violet' Emmett said challenging me.

' bring it on' I said accepting.

' on your marks…get set…..GO' Emmett shouted.

As soon as he said go we had already dashed off into the forest. Emmett was in front of me by about two inches I saw the clearing coming into view and I refused to let him win. He'll be bragging about it for the next 5 years. I dashed forward of Emmett leaving a trail of dust behind me. I had already past him and I burst from the trees into the clearing. The wolves were already there and they were staring at me like I was a mad woman. I tried to slow down but it just wasn't happening. I crashed into a boulder breaking it into pieces. And to top it all off, a tree fell on top of me. I heard everyone run over to where I was.

' I'm ok' I shouted but it was muffled by the objects on top of me.

I pushed the rocks and the tree off of me and dusted myself off.

' Are you ok' Bella asked.

' yeah I'm fine….just a little scratch' I said.

' if that's a scratch, I wouldn't like to see a wound' Bella said.

Jacob came over to me and began checking me over for injuries.

' I'm fine Jake' I said.

But he was still checking me over and he even sniffed me. Weird.

' Ok everyone we invited you here because as you all know, Victoria is creating an army of newborns and scientists are creating an army of vampire androids. Androids are creation just like Violet. Combined with that power and the power of a vampire, they'll be unstoppable. Jasper has experience with newborns and can help train you' Carlisle said.

Jasper came over and took the floor. I went over to Jacob and laid down on his fur. He makes a very good pillow.

' Yes, these new borns are of our kind. We are the strongest in this stage but also the most vulnerable. Also, Violet will be the one to destroy the scientists.' Jasper said.

When he said this all the wolves turned their big heads to look at me. I'm sure if Jacob could talk in this form….he would have already protested.

' we'll start with the new born training first, Emmett' he said.

Emmett got up and began sparring with Jasper. Next was Carlisle and Edward, then Jasper and Rose then finally Jasper and Alice. I laughed when I saw Alice kicking Jazz's butt.

' Violet, you're up' Jasper said to me.

I got up and began walking over to Jasper.

' ok Violet I want you to fight me…..with your powers then without ok' he said.  
I nodded and got into my fighting stance.

Jasper lunged at me and I just sent him flying back with my telekinesis. I grabbed his arms and sat on them locking them there then I put my nails at his neck. I got up off him and helped him up.

' Nice work Violet now let's try without your powers' he said.  
This time I lunged at him first tackling him to the ground. He kicked me off of him and tripped me down. I jumped up and began circling around him. I waited for a while till before I jumped on his back and put my hands on this head. I jumped off his back.

' Very nice Violet…you'll be fine' Jasper said as he gave me a pat on the back.  
He patted me too hard and I fell down on my face.

' Sorry' he said sheepishly.

I just glared at him and stood up brushing myself off. I went back over to Jacob and sat on him. I gave me a look.

' what? Your very comfortable' I said.

He just rolled his eyes.

' don't roll your eyes at me' I said.

' we'll continue the training tomorrow, same time' Carlisle said.

All the wolves got up and were leaving. I got up off of Jacob and kissed him on the nose.

' See you later' I said.

He licked me and trotted off with the rest of the wolves. I turned back to the Cullens and stretched.  
' hmmmmm well I don't know about you guys but when I get home I'm going to bed' I said yawning.

' No you're going to get ready for school' Carlisle said.

' What? But aren't I on suspension?' I said.

' Your suspension is up, time to go to school today' he said.

I just groaned very loudly and grumbled. We all ran back to the cars and got in. Once Emmett had helped me inside he sped off into the direction of the house. We arrived sooner than I'd like. Emmett helped me out again and I began walking very slowly up the stairs to my room.

' Come on grandma, I haven't got all day' Rose said behind me.

I just walked extra slower. She jumped over my head and zoomed into my room. By the time I had reached there she already had clothes picked out.

' Shower, now' she said as she pointed to the bathroom.

I begrudgingly went into the shower. I spent 10 minutes just standing up thinking before I actually started to bathe. I slowly came out and put on my underclothes and went into my bedroom. Rose had picked out a creamy flow-y tunic paired with grey long leggings for shoes I wore these metallic ballet flats. I quickly slipped them on and made my way over to the vanity. Rose began putting a lot of curls in my hair, and then she clipped them to one side. Then she accessorized me with a black beaded bracelet and black chain feather drop earrings. Foundation, Eye-liner, Mascara, Lip-gloss, blush and eye-shadow were applied to my face.  
' here's your bag' she said as she handed me my bag.

' Rose…I don't want to go to school' I whined.

' You have to…..you only have 2 more years' she said.

' 2 years to many' I grumbled.

' Come on you don't wanna be late' she said as she led me downstairs.

' Violet try not to beat anyone up today' Carlisle said.

' No promises' I said as I made my way over to Alice's Porsche.

Alice came over to the driver's side and started up the car and soon we were on the road to school.

' Alice….how can you stand having to go to school over and over again' I said.

' you get used to it…and weren't you happy about going to school' Alice said.

' yeah I was….before I knew all the crap that happens in it' I said.

We soon pulled into a parking space into the school.

'Just ignore what people say about you Violet because you know that they aren't true' Alice said.  
I just nodded at her and got out of the car. Of course people were staring at me. But I just took a deep breath and ignored them all. I saw Edward and Bella pull up a few moments later. I went up to Edward.

' Edward can you please take me back home' I begged.

' Come Violet it isn't that bad…I'm sure you can make it through the day' he said.  
' No….I can't' I said.

' Yes you can and you will' He said as he threw his arm over my shoulder.  
We all walked to the front door and I felt someone staring at me. I turned my head to see Tara staring at me with murderous eyes. Carlisle told me not to physically fight….he ever said I couldn't verbally fight.

' Come at me bitch' I mouthed to her.

I guess her little clique understood what I said because they all started saying ' OHHHH' very loudly. Edward looked down at me but I just gave him an innocent smile. They dropped me off at my locker at went to their own lockers. I began taking books out and putting books in when I heard sobbing. I looked around trying to find the source of it. I turned my head to the left and saw that it was coming from the girl's bathroom. I pushed the door open and I found a girl sobbing in the corner. I recognized her as Marissa, the girl who I had stood up for.

' Are you ok' I asked in a quiet voice.

She was startled. She probably didn't even hear me come in.

' Yea, ummmm I'm fine' She said.  
A blind person could tell that she wasn't ok. I went and sat down next to her.  
' No you're not' I said.

' what' she asked sniffling.

' If you were ok…you wouldn't be in here crying' I said.

She just sniffled again and brought her knees. I wonder what happened. I wanted to ask but that seems so wrong since we are practically strangers.

' you don't have to tell me' I said.

' No, ummmmm these girls they said some stuff about me' she said.  
' What did they say' I asked curious.

' they called me useless, a cow, a whorebag, trash and a whole bunch of other stuff' She said.

How could someone actually say those things to someone? I honestly don't see how they can find that funny.

' who said it' I asked.

' don't worry about it' she said.

' no I will worry about it, no one deserves to be treated like that' I said standing.  
She sniffled one more time before she told me.

' Melekah Cornwells and Tamiya Harolds' she said.

Those names sounded oddly familiar. I think I remember seeing them around school before in cheerleading outfits. Figures.

' well, you won't have to worry about anymore Marissa….your my friend now and I won't let them talk to you like that anymore' I said as I helped her stand up.  
' you're the first person to ever be my friend' she said.

I gave her a bright smile and a hug. She hugged me back and I could tell she was thankful. I felt really happy knowing that I put a smile on her face.

' what classes do you have' I asked.

I compared our schedules and we had every class together. Awesome I have a friend in every class.

' Come on let's go, we're already 10 minutes late' I said.

We grabbed out bags and made our way to our first class. We walked in while Mr. Brooks was teaching.

' Ms. Hale and Ms. Smith, do you have late passes' Mr. Brooks asked.  
' No sir we had an emergency' I said.

' what kind of emergency' he asked.

Think Violet think…..What would Rose say in a situation like this.  
' A female emergency' I lied.

A faint blush formed on his face and he cleared his throat.

' Very well then you may take your seats' he said.

Thank you Rose. I began walking to my seat when I remembered who sat next to me. The stupid jock. I refuse to sit next to him. I saw an empty seat next to Marissa and I sat down in it. I could've sworn I heard someone gasp when I sat down.

' OMG did she actually give up the chance to sit next to Caleb' A girl said.  
' ikr and look who she sat next to…..icky Rissi' another girl said.  
They both laughed and I had to refrain myself from slapping them both.  
' Ok class turn to page 134 in your text books and do questions 1-10' Mr. Brooks said.

Me and Marissa got started on the assignment and in no time we were finished. I looked at the clock and saw that we only had 2 more minutes in class so I started packing up. Soon the bell rung and everyone rushed to get to their next class.

-TIME LAPSE- LUNCH TIME-  
Marissa and I were on our way to lunch when she suddenly stopped.

' what is it' I asked.

' people are going to laugh…they always do every time I go into the cafeteria…that's why I eat in the bathroom stall' she said.

' Trust me they won't dare laugh at you again' I said.

I linked my arm through her's and opened the door. Everyone turned around to see who had come in. When they saw Marissa and I walking their jaws dropped and the gossiping began.

' OMG why is the new Cullen walking with icky rissi' someone said.

Most of the comments were based on that and I could see Marissa trying to hold back tears. I looked around and I saw my family sitting at a table in the far corner.I started to walk over there but Marissa stopped me.

' Are we going to the Cullen table' She asked.

' Yea, they're my family' I said pulling her.

I arrived at the table and sat down. Marissa sat down on the side of me and put her head down.

' Hey, guys this is my friend Marissa, Marissa this is my brother Edward, my sister Alice and Edward's girlfriend Bella' I said.

' Hi Marissa' they all said.

' Hi' she said in a quiet voice.

I looked and saw Alice looking at her choice of style in disapproval.

' Oh no no no Marissa that hair clip does not go with that shirt' Alice said.

I gave her a pointed stare but she just ignored me.

' Here try this' She said.

She pulled out a purple and pink heart clip out of her bag. She went over to Marissa pulled some of her hair back and clipped it in.

' their…..now it looks much better see' Alice said as she pulled out a mirror.

' wow thank you….I love it' Marissa said.

' you're welcome….and you can keep it if you want' Alice said.

' Really' Marissa asked.

' Sure it's all yours' Alice said.

Marissa thank Alice one more time before we both went up to get lunch. I piled my tray sky high. I got fried chicken, corndogs, hotdogs, spaghetti with garlic bread, sandwiches and 3 different types of cakes.

' you're going to eat all of that' Marissa asked.

' Yeah this is only a little…..I eat wayyyy more than this' I said as I paid for my food.

We started to make our way back to the table but Marissa had forgot to buy I drink so she went back. I set my food down at the table and was about to dig in when I heard a loud slap. I whipped my head around to see Melekah and Tamia standing over Marissa who was on the floor holding her cheek that was beginning to swell…oh hell no.

Marissa POV

I quickly went over to the counter to by a drink when Melekah and Tamia had come and stop me.

' well if it isn't icky Rissi, you think just because your friends with a Cullen you can come in our cafeteria' Melekah said.

Melekah was a beautiful Asian girl and Tamia was a gorgeous French girl. Melekah was the leader and Tamia was like her sidekick. They were considered the most beautiful girl's in our grade but now since Violet came they have been knocked down. I don't think they like that very much.

' it's not your cafeteria' I said in soft voice.

' what did you just say' Melekah said.

'I said it's not your cafeteria' I said in a stronger voice.

Suddenly I felt her hand came in contact with my cheek. I fell to the floor holding my face. Everyone turned around and looked at me. I felt the tears springing from my eyes. I was so embarrassed. I saw Violet looking at me and her eyes were full of anger. I didn't think someone as tiny as her could look so angry.

Violet's POV

I stood up and walked over to Marissa to help her up. Her face was swelling up and it looked purplish.

' oh god, you need to go to nurse' I said.

' HEY WE WERENT FINISHED WITH HER' Melekah shouted as she dug her fake nails into my shoulder.

That was a very wrong move. I was going to turn around and punch her but I remember I told Carlisle I would try not to fight. She doesn't even look like she can take one of my baby punches. I shrugged her hand off of my shoulder and helped Marissa into a chair. Melekah scoffed and looked at me in disbelief.

' oh I'm sorry, is there something in your throat? Try coughing and see what come up' I said sarcastically to her.

' do you realize who you're talking to….I am the prettiest and most popular girl in this school' she said.

' I couldn't give two shits if you were Obama' I said.

Everyone laughed at her. Even the lunch lady cracked a smile.

' DIDN'T YOU JUST HEARD ME….I'M THE PRETTIEST AND MOST POPULAR GIRL IN SCHOOL' She said screeching.

' I have yet to see this 'beauty' you claim you have…you and you friend look like freaking terrorists' I said.

' You can't talk to us like that' Tamia said.

' Shut up Bin Laden I haven't gotten on your case yet' I said.

Everyone started laughing…Even the lunch ladies cracked a smile.

Melekah got angry and slapped me. My head turned to the side but I didn't feel a thing.

' you call that a slap' I said as I advanced toward her.

I slapped her so hard that she fell to the floor smashing into a table. She started crying.

' that was a slap' I said smirking.

' Violet OMG what did you do' Marissa said.

' It's called karma Marissa, she deserved it' I said.

' yeah, but you'll get in trouble' she said.

I just shrugged. Hey it isn't like I have anything else to lose. Melekah got up and went to the principal's office.

' Violet…..can't you go one school day without hurting someone' Edward said.

' If there weren't so many bitches at this school then maybe I can keep myself under control' I said.

' VIOLET HALE PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE' I heard the intercom say.

I just sighed, grabbed my bag and made my way to the office. When I arrived, Melekah, Tamia and the principal were all in there waiting for me. I had this odd feeling of déjà vu

' Have a seat Ms. Hale' the principal said.

I sat down and crossed my legs.

' Didn't you just come off of suspension Ms. Hale' He asked.

' yes sir I did' I answered.

' and you're in trouble again? Do I have to refer you to the guidance counselor for anger management classes' he said.

' Well sir, if you didn't have so much prissy bitches in your school then maybe I wouldn't always be in trouble' I told.

' you watch your mouth young lady' he said.

' they are bullies, they have been bullying Marissa Smith for years now….and probably other girls to…they need to be punished' I said to him.

He started looking back and forth between us both before he finally decided.

' You three have detention for the rest of the week starting today and Ms. Hale you have anger management classes with the guidance counselor for 3 days of every week' he said.

Is he serious? I ain't going to any stupid anger management class or to dumb detention. I grabbed my bag and stormed out of there. I didn't even feel like being in school anymore. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Jacob's number. He answered on the first ring.

' Hello' his deep voice said.

' Hey Jake it's me' I said.

' Violet, Hey what's up' he said.

' nothing really, ummmm what are you doing right now' I asked.

' just chillin….I just came back from patrol…why?' he asked.

' I wanted to get out of school' I said.

' you mean like skip' he said.

' yeah….I mean you don't have to come for me if you don't want' I trailed off.

' I would love to skip school with you…..where do you wanna go' he asked.

' anywhere as long as I'm with you and away from this school' I said.

' ok then I'll be there soon….see you then' he said.

' Bye' I said.

I hung up my phone and I went to the nurse's office to check on Marissa.

' Hey' I said.

' Hey…you didn't get suspended did you' she asked.

' No I got detention for a week and anger management classes' I said.

' oh gosh I'm sorry' she apologized.

' why are you apologizing' I asked.

' if I didn't let Melekah slap me…you wouldn't be in this mess' she said.

' Marissa it's not your fault…..and I'm not mad at you or anything…so just forget about ok….don't stress about it' I said.

' And I want you to meet someone' I said smiling.

' who' she asked.

' my boyfriend' I said.

' does he go to this school' she asked interested.

' no he's from La Push' I said.

' Wow I heard those La Push boys were very hot and muscular' she said.

' yes they are' I said.

' he's coming to pick me up soon' I said.

' what? But it's only 4th period' she said.

'I know he's skipping with me and he should be here right about now so let's go' I said as I pulled her arm.

We both walked out into the parking lot and Jacob was standing their next to his motorbike looking extremely hot.

' that's him…he's gorgeous' Marissa said.

' yeah that's him' I said.

I walked over to Jake and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

' Jake this is my friend Marissa, Marissa this is my boyfriend Jake' I said introducing the two.

' Nice to meet you' Jacob said shaking her hand.

' what happened to your eye' he asked.

Me and Marissa just looked at each other.

' long story' she said.

Jacob just nodded catching on to the fact that she didn't want to talk about it.

' Bye Marissa I'll see you tomorrow I guess' I said to her.

' Bye Violet have fun…nice meeting you Jacob' she said.

' Nice meeting you to' he said.

Jacob lifted me on the back of the bike and strapped a helmet around my head. I folded my tunic between my legs so it won't fly up. Jacob straddled the bike and turned it on. I felt the rumble of the engine beneath me. I wrapped my arms tightly around his torso and he sped off. I was a little scared at first but then I enjoyed the feeling of the wind whipping past my face. We were driving for about 15 minutes before Jacob pulled over to the side and turned the bike off. He got off the bike then lifted me off and took off the helmet. I began trying to finger comb my hair out, but Jacob stopped me.

' No leave it….it looks nice on you' he said.

I smiled and he laced his fingers between mine and we began walking.

' where are we going' I asked.

' you'll see' he said.

Soon we came up to this huge oak tree. It had a little wooden bench on the side of it and a small pond.

' OMG Jake it's beautiful' I said looking around.

' yeah, you are beautiful' he said looking at me.

I blushed and looked down. He led us over to the bench and sat down. He pulled me onto his lap and I just cuddled into him.

' why did you want to skip school' he asked.

' I got in trouble and the principal gave me detention for a week and anger management classes' I said.

' what did you do' he asked.

' you saw Marissa's eye right' I asked.

He nodded.

' Well these girls were bullying her and one of them slapped her so I went defended her and slapped the other girl' I said.

' my little scrapper' he said laughing.

I giggled.

' I am so not going to that detention or to the anger management classes' I said.

'you'll just get in more trouble' Jake said.

' I know but….I have more important things to worry about than school' I said.

' you mean like the battle' he said.

I nodded my head.

' Everything's going to turn out ok, Violet' he said.

' But what if I fail…..It'll all be over' I said.

' You won't fail…..I'm 100% positive about that' Jacob said.

He kissed my forehead and I snuggled into him more; loving the feeling of his warmth on my skin. I was about to close my eyes when I saw a picture of a beautiful woman hanging out of his pocket.

' who's this' I asked as I grabbed the picture.

I was studying it. This woman was gorgeous yet she looked familiar.

' She's my mom' Jacob said.

That's why she looked so familiar…..Jacob has her smile, eyes and cheek bones.

' She gorgeous' I said as I handed him back the picture.

'yeah she would've loved you' he said.

' what happened to her' I asked.

' she was killed in a car crash when I was 9….she was killed on impact so she didn't even feel a thing' he said sadly.

I could see a little tear fall down his face and he tried to turn his head away from me so I couldn't see.

' Jacob honey, It's ok you don't have to be ashamed to cry' I said as I held his face.

He buried his head in my shoulder and just cried a little.

' shhhh its ok' I said as I held his head.

' I just miss her so much' he said.

' I could imagine….it must have been hard losing her at such a young age' I said.

'….gosh here I am crying about my mother when you didn't even have one' he said.

' it doesn't bother me at all…..I grew up without a family' I said.

' Now that is something sad' he said.

' Not really….I have a family now…I have a mother and a father and siblings…and I have you' I said.

' yes you do have me…..forever' he said as he held my hand.

He started shuffling in his pocket till he pulled out a velvet red box.

'I got you something' he said.

He passed me the box and I opened it. I gasped when I saw the Diamond incrusted J on a silver chain.

' OMG Jacob this must've cost a fortune' I said.

' I have my ways' he said.

' Jacob….I can't this…its way to expensive' I said.

' only the best for you Violet…now let me put it on you' he said.

He took the necklace from me and clasped it around my neck. He pulled my hair out from under it.

' there, now everyone will know that your mine' he said.

I gave him a long hard kiss and he kissed me back. He broke away from the kiss and he started leading us back to the bike.

' are we leaving already' I whined.

'haha no we're going to my house' he said.

He lifted me back onto the bike and strapped the helmet on my head. He quickly mounted it and drove off into the direction of his house. We quickly arrived at his home. This time I got off the bike myself and took off the helmet.

' Is Billy here' I asked excitedly.

' No he went fishing' Jacob said.

' Awww man I was looking forward to seeing him' I pouted.

' Another time Violet' Jacob said as he led me inside.

Instead of taking me to the living room he took me to his bedroom. It was surprisingly clean. I plopped down on his bed and lied down. He sat down on the bed and I rested my feet in his lap. He took off my shoes and began examining them.

' Aren't these ballerina shoes' he asked.

' yerp….but I wear them as regular shoes cause their cute and stylish' I said.

' well it certainly suits your tiny feet' he said poking my feet.

' hey my feet are not tiny…..they're average sized' I said.

He looked at the bottom of my shoe to see the shoe size.

' Violet you were size 6….that's very tiny…..I wear a size 11' he said.

' You just hating cause I got cute feet and u got king sized feet' I said.

' you take that back' he said.

' or else what' I challenged.

' or else this' he said.

He began tickling me and I began laughing uncontrollably.

' JACOB…HAHAH….STOP….HAHAHAHA…..' I said while laughing.

' say that Jacob has the most awesomest feet in the world' he said.

' NEVER' I said still laughing.

' fine then I guess I'll have to tickle your feet then' he said as he began tickling my feet.

That was a bad move. My feet are very sensitive. I began kicking my feet and I accidently kicked Jacob and he went flying on the other side of the room. His entire night stand was about to fall but I caught it just in time with my telekinesis. I stood it back up and set everything back neatly.

' OMG Jacob are you ok' I said running over to him.

' yeah I'm fine….and I now know never to tickle your feet' he said standing up.

' yeah they are pretty sensitive' I said.

' yeah and strong too' he said.

We both went back over to the bed and sat down. He looked at the necklace around my neck.

' It looks so perfect on you' he said staring at it.

' yeah I'm never taking it off' I said touching it.

He began staring into my eyes and then he kissed me. I automatically kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped into my mouth. That was new I never kissed like this before. I didn't really know what to so I just started copying what he did. We both battled for dominance and he easily won. He laid me down on my back and began fiddling with zipper on my tunic. I know where this is going, but do I really wanna do this? Yes I do because I love Jacob…..I am in love Jacob…..I AM IN LOVE WITH JACOB FREAKING BLACK.

' I love you' I moaned against his lips.

He stopped kissing me and just stared at me like he couldn't believe what I had just said.

' what' he asked.

' I love you' I said staring him in the eye.

He just kissed me hard on the mouth for about 30 minutes.

' I love you too Violet…so much' he said.

I felt like crying because I was so happy. I want to do this with Jacob and no one else. Jacob quickly took off his shirt and pants leaving him in only his boxers. I threw off my tunic and my leggings. Jacob began kissing me again and my hands were roaming all over his abs. His hands were fiddling with my bra before he unclasped it. He looked me in the eye one more time.

' Violet are you sure you want to do this' he said.

' I've never been more sure of anything' I said.

I had lost my virginity to Jacob Black and I don't regret it one bit.

-TIME LAPSE- 4 HOURS LATER-

I woke up and saw that I wasn't in my bed. I looked around and realized that I was in Jacob's bed with his arms wrapped around me and we were both naked. Memories of earlier today came flooding back to me and I smiled. I saw my phone buzzing on the floor and I grabbed it. I had 44 miss calls from the Cullens. Oh crap I am so dead.

' Jacob wake up' I nudged him.

He didn't even budge. I used my telekinesis to drop him on the floor and he woke up.

' ouch Violet why did you do that' He said rubbing his head.

'This is why' I said as I shoved my phone into his face.

I quickly began putting on my clothes and Jake began putting on his. I looked like I just had sex…..which I did but I can't let the Cullens see that.

' Jacob do you have anything I can cover up my scent with' I asked.

' Hang on I'll get my sister's old perfume' he said.

He quickly came back and I began spraying it all over my body.

' Come on we have to go now' I said as I began pulling him outside.

Billy still wasn't home thank god. Jacob took his car this time and he sped off in the direction of my house. I began biting my fingernails. I didn't mean to stay out this long. I was supposed to be back before school finished. Jacob saw me freaking out and held my hand. We arrived at the house sooner than I'd like and I took a deep breath before I came out.

' VIOLET HALE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN' Alice shouted at me.

' I was with Jacob' I said.

'Violet you got detention, anger management classes and you skipped school' Esme said with a disappointed look on her face.

Awwww crap. Now I feel extremely guilty.

' Violet what could you have possible been doing with Jacob for 6 hours' Carlisle asked.

Jacob accidently let the image of me and him having sex and Edward literally exploded.

' YOU FILTHY MUTT HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER' Edward shouted at him.

' WHAT' Rose said.

Everyone began looking at Jacob in disgust and anger.

' I wanted to do it…..I told Jacob that I wanted to' I said defending him.

' Violet why would you do that' Esme asked.

' Because I love him' I said.

' Violet your 16 years old your still a child….you have no idea what love is' Rose said.

' No your wrong I do know what love is…..Me and Jacob love each other why can't you just accept that' I pleaded with them.

' Violet just go to your room' Carlisle said.

' But Carlisle-' I tried to say but he cut me off.

' Violet' he said in a warning tone.

I just hung my head low and walked up stairs to my room. I looked out the window and saw Jacob pulling out the drive way. I watched his car drive down the street. I buried my head into my pillow and just cried.

**MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! WOOHOO. I know u guys are a little bummed at what happened between Violet and her family, but, Jake and Vi will not let that stop them. The Cullens will eventually come around. How did you guys like Marissa in this chapter. Should I make her and Violet bestfriends and turn her into a main character or should I just let them be friends who only talk in school? You can only tell me by reviewing so REVIEW **


	12. I won a car!

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWLIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT

Violet's POV

It was almost time for our training session. I didn't even want to move. In fact, I didn't want to see any of the Cullens right now. But I have to train if I want to beat Lydia. I just sighed and got up out of bed. I am not going to be lazy. I went and took a quick shower and quickly put on pair of shorts, a sweat shirt and Nike sneakers. I threw my hair into a high ponytail this time and I went downstairs. They were all looking at me when I walked down but I refused to look at any of them. We all walked towards the garage and everyone started to get into their respective vehicles.

' Come on Purple' Emmett said as he opened my door.

I refused to step into that jeep.

' I'll run, it'll be faster' I said.

Emmett just sighed, closed the door and went over to the driver side. Everyone pulled out and I began running. I was much faster than the cars so I got there about 5 minutes before them. Of course the wolves were already waiting for us. I quickly went over to Jacob and gave him a long hug. He whined and nuzzled his nose in my face.

' don't worry, they'll come around' I said to him.

' VIOLET' Jasper shouted.

I turned around and saw all of them waiting for me. I sighed and put a big frown on my face. I walked back over to them and bumped shoulders with Jasper.

' your being ridiculous' he said.

' I'm being ridiculous? You guys are the ones who are over reacting over something that is not a big deal' I said to him.

' Losing your virginity is a big deal Violet' He said.

' But is my soul mate, we're destined to be together. It was going to happen sooner or later, and we love each other so I don't see the big deal' I said.

' Violet your 16 years old….you shouldn't be having sex' Edward said.

' Just because you're a 100 year old virgin, doesn't mean I have to be one' I said.

' DUDE YOU JUST GOT BURNEDDDDDD' Emmett shouted.

' There is nothing wrong with being a 100 year old virgin….I have found my true love and I'm waiting for the right time' He said.

' Well I found my true love too and I couldn't pick a better time to give my virginity to him' I said.

' Ok you two we'll finish this conversation another time, we came here to train so let's train' Rose said.

I went and sat down Indian style and watched everyone train. I was far from my turn and I was just sitting there spinning a few pebbles with my telekinesis when I saw this squirrel. He was trying to get a nut from the tree but he didn't seem to know how to climb it properly. The tree looked too tall for him to climb. Poor squirrel. I set the rocks on the ground and I outstretched my hand to stretch it when suddenly, the grass began growing towards me. I pulled my hand back and it stopped. I out stretched it again and this time a flower bloomed. Another power? I got up and everyone stopped to watch me as I walked toward a dying tree.

' Violet what are you doing' Esme asked.

I just ignored her and I set my hand on the tree. I could feel all the energy flowing through it, but it wasn't a lot. I concentrated on the tree and soon it began turning healthy. The leaves were turning back green and the trunk was becoming sturdier again. I stepped back to look at it. It looked much healthier than before.

' You got a new power' Alice said.

' Yeah but I don't really know what it is' I asked still staring at the tree.

' Maybe it's the power of Earth and nature' She said.

' Maybe' I muttered.

' Violet your turn' Jasper said.

I walked over to him and got into my fighting stance.

' Fight using your hydrokinesis this time' he said.

' what! But I still don't know how to control well' I said.

' well this is training, you'll learn now let's go' he said.

I just gulped and hoped that I didn't mess it up. Jasper and I started circling each other and he jumped at me. I just jumped over him into a tree. I gathered some water from the stream and flung it at him. That didn't even faze him.

' Come on Violet just throwing water at me isn't going to stop me' he said.

I gathered some more water and I threw it on him again, but this time I concentrated so hard that I froze him. I jumped down from the tree and looked at him. He was frozen solid.

' amazing' Carlisle said.

I tried to melt the ice but it just wasn't melting. The ice was just getting thicker and thicker. I had to resort to punching the ice until it broke after about three minutes, I finally got it all off his body. He gasped as he was free.

' Sorry' I said sheepishly.

After that we quickly wrapped up training and everyone went home. I opted to run again instead of driving. As soon as I arrived home I took a shower, brushed my teeth, shaved and put on my underwear. I picked out a Navy blue sweetheart cropped sweater and a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh. For shoes I wore black sneakers with silver spikes on them. I wore black studs and black bangles. I looked in the mirror and I fixed my necklace what Jacob gave me. I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and began brushing it. I did one small braid on the side and clipped it back. I only applied a little foundation and lip gloss. I grabbed my bag and cell and made my way downstairs.

' you got dressed by yourself' Alice asked.

If I didn't know any better I'd say she sounded a little sad.

' you could've called me and I would've helped you' she said.

' no, I need to learn how to do these things on my own' I said.

She still looked a little sad. Even though I was mad at them right now, I didn't want to see any of them sad.

' But, you can dress me up when I'm going somewhere formal or something' I said.

I could tell that, that made her happier. We made our way to the car and I buckled up. Alice quickly sped out of the driveway into the direction of the school. We arrived in no time and as soon as the car stopped I jumped out. I stretched and made my way to my locker. I quickly got the things I needed and I went outside. I Marissa sitting under a tree reading. I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

' Hey' I said as I took my bag off my shoulders.

She looked up and smiled when she saw it was me.

' oh hey….how'd your skipping/date go' she asked as she closed her book.

' It was amazing' I said with a dreamy look on my face.

' I wanna hear details' she said leaning forward.

' Well he took me to this beautiful oak tree in the forest with a pond next to it and we basically just sat, talked and flirted and he gave me this necklace' I said.

I pulled out the necklace from my shirt to show her.

' OMG Violet this is so pretty' she said examining it.

' IKR he said he got a J so everyone can know that I'm his' I said.

' That's so sweet….what else happened' she said.

' Well, after that we went to his house and we played and he tickled me' I said.

She laughed at edged me to go on.

' Then we started kissing and things got a little heated…then we….did it' I said.

Marissa looked at me wide eyed and her jaw dropped.

' Are you serious' she said.

I nodded.

' was that your first time' she asked.

I nodded my head again.

' O.M.G!' she squealed.

' yeah but I accidently fell asleep for like 4 hours and when I woke up I had 44 miss calls from my family, Jacob drove me back and they found out and they basically forbid me to see him' I said.

I wanted to tell her the full truth but I can't.

' wow, that sucks' she said.

' I know' I said as I rested my head in my palms.

' Things are gonna come around Vi' she said.

I looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

' Vi' I asked.

' Yeah it's my new nick name for you' she said.

' well if I get a nick name you get one to….yours is going to be Mari' I said.

'Mari…..I like it' she said.

' Mari and Vi' I said.

I pulled out my phone and took a picture of us and captioned it Mari and Vi. The bell rung for us to get to first period and we both got up and walked to class. On our way to trig, we passed Melekah and Tamia they just glared at us and we just glared right back, well I glared back Mari turned her head away. We both walked into class and took our seats. Mr. Brooks was just talking about the mass of triangles when I felt something hit me in the back of my head. I turned around to see that a paper airplane had hit me. I picked it up and opened it.

**Party 2morrow night my house see u there**

**Caleb xxx**

I looked back at him and he puckered his lips at me. I shuddered and turned around. I showed Mari the note and she just lifted an eyebrow. I just shrugged and threw the note in the trash. Class finally finished and I rushed out of there. I had a free period next and me and Mari were going to spend it finishing some homework.

' VIOLET HALE PLEASE REPORT TO THE GUIDANCE OFFICE' the intercom said.

Now what did I do. I grabbed my bag and went into the office. I saw the guidance counselor sitting in her chair. When she saw me she motioned for me to sit down. I sighed and sat down, crossing my legs. She took off her glasses and began to speak.

' How are you Violet' She asked.

' fine' I said.

' good, good…Your probably wondering why you're here' she asked.

' yes I am' I said.

' well you're here for anger management classes' she said.

' Look, Ms. Guidance Counselor lady I don't-' I started.

' Ms. Dill' she interrupted me.

' Ms. Dill, I don't need anger management classes' I said.

' yes you do my dear, you have beat up two students ever since you were here…..and this is only your third day in school' she said.

' They provoked me I did what any other person would do' I said.

' nope any other person would walk away' she said.

' look, I'm fine ok…..can I go now' I said.

' No not yet' she said.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

' How is your home life' she asked.

' good' I said.

' any problems' she asked.

' nope' I said.

' none what so ever' she asked.

' nada' I said.

' ok…then how is your social life' she asked.

' good, nice' I said in a bored tone.

' Do you have any friends….besides your siblings' she asked.

' yes, her name is Marissa Smith' I said.

' oh yes Ms. Smith…..an honor student' she said.

I nodded my head. When is going to give up on these dumb questions?

' Do you have a boyfriend' she asked.

' yes I do' I said sighing.

' oh is he in your classes' she asked.

' nope he doesn't go to this school…..he lives in La Push' I said.

She nodded her head and began writing.

' Are you two sexually active' she asked.

That's it I can't take any more of this. I grabbed my bag and just walked out, not even attempting to answer her. I heard her calling my name but I just walked back to the library to Mari. She was sitting down doing homework.

' That guidance is a real nag' I said sitting down.

' what did she ask you' she asked.

' A bunch of stupid crap like, my home life, my social life…..she even asked if Jacob and I had sex' I said to her.

' OMG I she was actually writing all that down' she asked.

' yes, but I didn't answer her last question, I just got up and left' I said.

' I don't blame you….I would've done the same thing' she said.

I looked outside and I saw Alice's bright yellow Porsche in my view. I didn't really feel like going straight home after school. All I was gonna do was sulk in my room anyway.

' What are you doing after school' I asked Mari.

' Nothing really…..why' she asked.

' I wanted to go out somewhere' I said.

' where' she asked.

' I don't know the mall or something' I said shrugging.

It was a Friday so we didn't have to worry about doing homework right away.

' yeah sure' she said.

' Cool you have a car right' I asked.

' yeah' she said.

' Awesome' I said.

We continued studying for the rest of the period and then it was soon time for lunch. We grabbed our bags and made our way to the cafeteria. There were no empty tables so we had to sit with my family. I was still mad at them. I rested my bag down on the table and went to the food line. I picked about 6 pizzas, 3 burgers and 5 plates of curly fries. People were giving me odd looks but I just ignored them. I paid for my food and started eating.

' oh yeah, Me and Mari are going to the mall today' I said.

Alice and Edward looked at me with a questioning look.

' Is it just Marissa you're going with' Edward asked.

' yes' I said in an annoyed tone.

' fine then' Alice said.

Well that went much better than I expected. I ate all my food and I was still hungry, so I took Alice's and Edward's food…..its not like they were going to eat it anyway. I quickly wolfed them down and I started picking at my teeth with a tooth pick. I saw Mari looking at me from the corner of my eye.

'what is it' I asked.

' you eat so much food but you don't gain any weight' she asked.

' I work it all off' I said jiggling my stomach.

She just laughed and continued to eat her lunch. After lunch the whole day was a blur and before I knew it, school had finished. After I came from my locker I met up with Mari and we walked to her car. She had a 2007 white Honda Accord. It was very clean on the inside and out. I texted Carlisle to tell him where I was going. We threw our bags in the backseat and then we were off.

' Where's the closet mall**'** I said buckling up.

' In Port Angeles' she said putting on music.

Soon ' Call me, Maybe' was blasting through the stereo. I knew all the words because Alice was always playing the song around the house.

' **I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell, I looked at you as it fell and now you're in my way' **She sung.

' **I trade my soul for a wish, pennies and dimes for a kiss, I wasn't looking for this but now you're in my way' **I sung.

'**Your stare was holding rip jeans skin was showing, hot night wind was blowing where you think you're going baby' **She sung.

' **HEY I JUST MET YOU, AND THIS CRAZY, BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER, SO CALL ME, MAYBE. IT'S HARD TO LOOK RIGHT, AT YOU BABY, SO HERE'S MY NUMBER SO CALL ME, MAYBE' **We both sung together.

We were just singing songs together for the entire car ride. It was nice being able to do all these best friend girly things. We soon arrived at the mall and Mari pulled into a spot. We both got out and I stretched.

' ok what are we gonna do first' Mari asked.

I looked around and I saw a sign that said Build a bear workshop. I wanted one of those.

' let's go to that Build a bear store' I said.

We both made our way to the entrance of the mall and I started looking around at everything. There were stores everywhere and people were buzzing about. I saw a map and I led Mari over to it.

' ok so we have to go straight then take left and it should be on our right' I said.

We both started walking and we saw this big group of people standing by this stage.

' what's that' Mari asked.

' I don't know let's go see' I said.

We both went over there and we saw this line of girls all signing up for something. We walked over to a guy in a vest that said staff.

' hey, what are they having here' I asked.

' A modeling competition, first prize is a brand new car. You enter over there…but you and your friend are not exactly dressed for it nor do you guys have the height' he said looking me up and down.

I looked down at my outfit. He was right my skirt , crop top and sneakers weren't exactly modeling material enough. Mari wore a graphic tee, yellow skinny jeans and sneakers. I want to enter this competition though. There are like a bazillion stores in here. I'm sure we can find good outfit. Build a bear is going to have to wait.

' Come on Mari' I said pulling her.

' wait aren't we going to build a bear' she said.

' Nope, we're going to enter that competition' I said to her.

' You heard the guy…..we're not wearing the right clothes' she said pulling her tee shirt.

' True, but there are like a bazillion stores in here, we can find a good outfit' I said.

'but I don't have model looks' she said.

' WHAT? Mari your gorgeous….Melekah and Tamia bully you because they know that your prettier than them' I said.

' yeah right' she scoffed.

' I'm serious….you got beauty' I said.

' hmmmmm' she said still not believing me.

I just sighed and pulled her into a store called COS. They didn't really have anything that caught our eyes so went into other stores. None of them had eye pooping clothes. We were about to give up until Mari spotted a store called ZARA. We walked inside and went straight to their dress sections. I saw a few cute dresses but nothing special. I was about to look at their tops when Mari came running up to me.

' OMG VI, I FOUND IT' She said.

' LET ME SEE' I said to her.

She pulled out a short black dress that had a tutu like skirt. A big black bow was placed on the side and the top had a lacy fabric creating these circle designs and it was sleeveless. Overall it was absolutely stunning.

' OMG MARI ITS STUNNING….YOU HAVE TO BUY IT' I said to her.

' Ikr….but we still have to find you a dress' she said.

' where did you kind that one' I asked her.

' Over there' she pointed.

I walked over to where she pointed and saw that they had a lot of awesome dresses over here. I was looking for about 2 minutes when I found it. I had found my dress. It was pink. The top was a light pink and it had a hot pink 3 inch band around the waist area. The skirt was short but still modest. It was hot pink and had a lot of ruffles in it. I went over to Mari and showed it to her.

' That's gonna look so good on you Vi' she said.

We started looking for shoes. It was easy cause they had a very wide selection. Mari had picked out black peep toe pumps with a lacy design. I had picked out hot pink pumps that said Barbie diagonally on the shoes. For earrings, Mari got black vintage style drop earrings and I got these huge pink jade earrings with a gold lining around it. We paid for our stuff and we were all set…at least we thought.

' Wait Vi….we forgot about our hair' Mari said.

I totally forgot about that. Our hairstyles were too simple, but we didn't have much time. We had 15 minutes until we had to sign in. Just our luck, we found a hairdresser store close by. They were empty and they started on out hair quick. We had limited time so our hair couldn't get fixed in any glamorous styles. Mari's hair had a million curls in it and it would bounce every step she took. My hair was also curled but it was braided onto the two sides and pulled back. I had bangs in the front. We hurriedly paid, grabbed our bags and high tailed to the signing up booth. We had 2 minutes to go. If we run we'll barely make it. We started running fast. I had to watch how fast I was running, cause I didn't want Mari getting suspicious. I could see the booth and they were closing.

' WAITTTTTT' I shouted.

Everyone stopped and stared at us like we were mad. We got to the booth.

' We would like to sign up please' I said.

' Okkkkkkk what are your names' the lady asked.

' Violet Hale and Marissa Smith' I said.

' Ok you guys are numbers 55 and 56, hurry and get ready' she said.

We walked backstage and saw a bunch of girls, putting on makeup and practicing their struts. Me and Mari quickly found a stall and changed. After we had got our dresses, shoes and accessories on, we went over to the make-up table where they had professionals doing makeup.

' Next' I heard the lady call.

I sat down in the chair and she studied my face and outfit, then she grabbed a bunch of pink makeup stuff. She applied pink eyeshadow, pink lipgloss, pink blush…the only things that weren't pink was the mascara and foundation.

' ok darling you're done' she said.

I got up from the chair and I sticked my number on my side. Mari's makeup was nice. She had a smoky eye look and clear lipgloss with foundation.

' We are so going to rock their worlds' I said.

Everyone got in order by number and Me and Mari were last. Some of those girls were running up the runway and running back down. Some bumped into the other girl that was walking up and some even fell. When I fell I laughed and then some of the girls glared at me. It was now Mari's turn and she gulped before she started to strut her stuff. She walked around at every corner and the staged and flipped her hair. Then she started walking back and I got ready to go. I put my hands on my hips and I starting strutting. My movements were right on beat with the song. When I went over to the judges table I blew a kiss. Then I starting strutting back backstage. When I arrived Mari gave me a high five.

' you were awesome' she said.

' thanks, so were you' I said.

The judges asked all the models to walk out on stage. They started eliminating by 10's and soon all what was left were 5. Me and Mari were still on stage.

' 4th runner up is…Courtney Shay' the judge said.

A sash was put on Courtney and she walked down.

' 3rd runner up is Delia Martin' the judge said.

Me and Mari were holding hands, praying that we made it.

' 2nd runner up is…..Lacey Ferguson' he said.

Me and Mari started hugging each other because that meant one of us was the winner.

' 1st runner up is…..Marissa Smith

' And that means that the winner of our modeling competition is…Violet Hale' he said.

Mari started hugging me so tight, I thought I wasn't going to be able to breath. Sashes were placed over both our head and we both got flowers. A lady then gave me the keys to my BRAND NEW PURPLE MERCEDES. I started screaming and hugging the car. I hugged Marissa again and we both started jumping up and down. The curtain closed and we went back stage to change. We both quickly changed into our original clothes and I went to the manager.

' Congratulations Violet' he said.

' Thank you' I said smiling.

' You have to collect the car within 30 days or else you forfeit it' he said.

' ok that won't be a problem' I said as I grabbed my things.

' ok then, have a good evening' he said.

' you too' I said.

He walked off and Mari and I started walking towards the exit.

' OMG can you believe that I actually won' I said as I walked out the door.

' Ikr I didn't really expect us to make it that far' she said.

We were just walking and talking and Mari tripped. I thought she was going to break her face before but someone caught her…a guy…..a very cute guy.

' are you ok' he said staring at her.

She just stared at him with her mouth agape. I had to go over and hit her on the head for her to regain her senses.

' yeah I'm fine' she said.

He set her back on her feet and started smiling at her.

' I'm Adam by the way' he said holding out his hand.

' I'm Melissa and this is my friend Violet' she said shaking his hand.

' Hi' I said giving a little wave.

' hey' he said holding out his hand to me and I shook me.

' So I've never seen you around here' he said.

' no, I'm from forks' she said.

' ohhh that's why' he said.

' yeah' she said.

It was just an awkward silenxce between them two.

' So ummmmm I guess I'll see you around maybe' he asked hopefully.

' Maybe' she said smiling back.

He put a piece of paper in her hand and I realized that it was his number.

' I'll see later then Marissa, Violet' he said as he walked off.

I went over to Mari.

' OMG Mari he totally likes you ' I said.

' He was soooooo hot…..did you see his eyes…..they were like grey storm clouds' she said in a dreamy voice.

' ohhhh someone's got a crush' I said teasing her.

' I just met the guy…and I just think he's cute' she said.

' Are you going to call him' I asked as we started moving toward the mall exit.

' I don't know maybe' she said.

' You are going to call him Mari….he was so into you' I said.

' yeah but he seems out of my league' she said.

' no honey you got it wrong…..your out of his league' I said.

' no way…..guys never pay attention to me' she said.

' No offense Mari but you dress like a vintage turtle….you gotta get more modern and you have the body for it' I said.

' I guess but…I'm not that very self-confident' she said.

' Then that's just something we have to work on' I said.

' How about tomorrow' she asked.

Tomorrow was intense training day because the battle was on Sunday.

' No I'm really busy' I said.

' ok then Sunday' she asked hopefully.

' I'm still going to be busy…Carlisle is taking us camping tomorrow and Sunday' I lied.

I felt so bad lying to her but I had to.

'ohhhh then another time I guess' she said.

' yeah another time' I said.

We arrived outside and it was dark. We quickly went over to the car and put our things in the back seat then we got into the car. Mari quickly started it up and sped out of there. The car ride seemed very shorter and in no time we pulled up to the Cullen Mansion.

' WHOAAA your house is huge' she said looking at it.

' yep very….but it's because a lot of people live here' I said.

I got out and grabbed my bags I easily balanced them all on one hand. I gave Mari a one hand hug.

' I'll see you on Monday' she said.

I really hope I do see her. This might be the last time I see her if this battle doesn't go well. I gave her another hug and waved to her car as it pulled out driving down the road. I walked inside the house and everyone looked at me.

' How was the mall' Alice asked.

' Awesome' I said walking up stairs.

' what did you do' Emmett asked.

' I won a car' I said smiling while swinging the keys around my finger.

' WHAT' everyone exclaimed shocked.

' How' Rosalie asked.

' Modeling competition, Marissa and I entered and I won and she came first runner up' I said as I set my bags down.

' Ummmm Violet we wanted to talk to you about something' Esme said.

' what is it' I asked.

' Firstly we want to apologize for behaving irrationally yesterday, we were just being protective and secondly you can see Jacob whenever you like but, please try to keep your meeting PG' Carlisle said.

' THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU' I said hugging them each.

' I promise that I will TRY not to do any funny business with Jacob' I said.

' Good, now hurry and sleep we have a big day tomorrow we're going to be training all day' Jasper said.

I saluted him and quickly ran upstairs. I took a quick shower, put on my pajamas and dived into my nice warm bed. I was so happy from the news the Cullens gave me that I felt like I could take on Lydia and Victoria at the same time.

**How did you guys like the Marissa and Violet best friend bonding. You can only tell me by reviewing. P.S remember that the pics for story and all of Violet's outfits are on my profile.**


	13. The Final Battle

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT

Violet's POV

The final day of training was today….which meant the battle is tomorrow. We're going to spend half of the day training then we're going to get ready. Jacob, Edward, Bella and I were camping up in the mountains and the rest of the Cullens were going to stay in the clearing until the battle started. When morning came I would leave and go to the scientist's lab, Jacob will go to the clearing to fight with the other and Edward will stay with Bella to protect her from Victoria. If everything goes well, this time tomorrow I'll be drinking hot chocolate and gloating about how I kicked Lydia's ass. I got up out of bed and took a quick shower put on my underclothes and got some sweats to wear. I wore a grey Love Pink Victoria Secret pull over hoodie, Black Victoria secret shorts and black Nike sneaker. I fixed my hair into a knot-like style and then I proceeded downstairs. Everyone was already waiting and when I arrived we all went into the cars. The drive was very short and we arrived in no time. Of course when I got out I stretched. Then we ran to the clearing where the wolves were waiting. As usual, I kissed Jake on his snout to greet him. He nuzzled his nose into my chest and then I plopped down on his warm fur.

' Alright, this is our final day of training. The battle is less than 24 hours away and we must be ready…let's begin' Jasper said.

As usual everyone else went before me and I always go last. I was petting Jacob's fur when I saw a few strands fall out. I petted it again and more fell out this time.

' Jake….I think your shedding' I said.

He looked at me with a panicked look on his face.

' Let me see' Bella said as she came over.

She started petting his fur put nothing came out. She even pulled at it but nothing at all came out. WTF. I pulled at Jacob's fur and whole handful came out.

' OMG' I said dropping it on the floor.

' Violet…..I think your touch is making it fall out' Bella said.

What that can't be.

'No it isn't' I said.

' yes, look when I touch his fur nothing comes out but when you touch it more and more falls out' She said.

I tested it out and she was right. I placed my hand on a flower and it started withering away. Didn't I just have a healing power yesterday and now I have a destroying power. I touched a tree and it started dying right before my eyes.

' What kind of power is this' I said looking at my hands.

' A very dangerous one' Jasper said.

' I don't even know how to control it' I said.

' Try not to touch anything else…..or anyone….at least until it wears off' Jasper said.

' How do you know it'll wear off' I said.

' The other one did so maybe this one will too….now go stand over there' he pointed

I just nodded and stayed isolated from everyone. Great this is boring and I can't even lean up against a tree. I just sighed. Might as well practice while I'm out here. I grabbed a tree with my telekinesis and began shaping it into the form of a human. I had created 5 dummies from that one tree. I began working on my combat skills. I was punching and kicking at the dummies but also being careful not to touch them. I accidently touched one and I expected it to start dying but it just stayed the same. I touched another tree and it wasn't dying. I guess that power wore off. I began walking back in the direction to the others when this stupid bee kept flying around me. I was swatting it away but it kept coming back. I had made it back to the others but the stupid bee wouldn't leave me alone.

' Leave me alone you stupid bee' I said swatting at it.

' Violet just stay still and it'll leave you alone' Alice said.

I tried staying still but he still wouldn't move. I couldn't take that buzzing sound in my ear. I flicked my hand at the bee and it exploded. I stood there shocked and everyone else was just as shocked as me. How many new powers was I going to achieve in one day?

' THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME…This has to be the most awesomest power I've ever gotten…well second best, telekinesis will always be the best' I said.

I flicked my hand again at a tree at it exploded into a million pieces.

' Violet that's so totally awesome…..blow up that rock' Emmett said pointing at a huge rock.

I flicked my hand at it and it exploded.

' Try that stream' he said.

I flicked my hand at it and all the water went flying on us.

' SWEET…quick try that bird' he said pointing.

' OK You two I think that's enough exploding' Carlisle said wiping his face.

' Violet….this is a very dangerous power…..you must be extremely careful how you move your hands now' Carlisle.

' Carlisle I got this under control, no sweat' I said.

I accidently flicked my hand in a forehead wiping action and I exploded about 4 trees. I looked at him sheepishly.

' Sorry' I said.

He sighed and held the bridge of his nose. I wonder if I can control this one. I didn't think about exploding anything and when I flicked my hand nothing exploded. I thought about exploding the ground and it exploded leaving a good sized hole.

' Violet didn't I say no more exploding' Carlisle said.

' I was just testing, when I think about exploding something it explodes, but when I don't think about exploding it, nothing happens…I can control it' I explained.

' Still be careful though' he warned.

Carlisle is just over reacting. I'm actually a little excited for tomorrow. I can't wait to try this new power on Lydia. Hehehehehe she won't know what hit her.

Lydia's POV

I was currently walking towards the lab to visit my fathers. We're supposed to be creating the androids now because we already have her DNA; I took it from her without her even noticing. They had already begun making these androids about 5 minutes ago. I would never say this to them but, I honestly think that this android thing might be a disaster. I mean, what if everything goes wrong? I was almost at the door but I stopped when I heard voices. I hid behind the door and listened to their conversations.

' Larry how long will the androids take to create' Mark asked.

' We can make 1 in an hour sir' Larry said.

' Good, that's just perfect' he said with a evil laugh.

' But what if XPH25L shows up again' Larry asked.

' The androids will already be made by then…..she won't be able to stop us' he said.

' What are we going to do with Lydia after we created them' Larry asked.

' Destroy her…..she'll be no more use to us anyway' Mark said.

I felt tears stinging in the back of my eyes. They were going to kill me after this is all over? I trusted them, I fought for them and this is how they repay me. I swallowed back my tears and made my way over to a window. I opened it,jumped out and began running. I have to warn Violet…..even though she hates me, I never really hated her; I only fought her because that's what they wanted me to do. I was excited about hearing I actually have a blood related sister. Yes, she's actually my sister because we were made from the same DNA. I just hope she'll believe me. I heard a loud booming noise coming from the West. I quickly ran over there to see what was happening and I saw Violet with a bunch of vampires and a pack of wolves. What the hell was going on here? I stepped a bit closer but I accidently stepped on a branch and everyone's head snapped in my direction. I tried to blend in with the forest but it was too late. Violet eyes met Violet eyes. I felt myself being lifted into the air and I flew onto a tree. I felt pressure being applied to my neck and I saw Violet holding her hand to my neck tightly while pressing me to a tree. I have to say, it's very weird to look at her this close. It was like looking at my reflection…but with black hair.

' What are you doing here' she seethed at me.

' I came to tell you something important' I choked out.

I was losing a lot of oxygen and I felt my vision go hazy.

' We don't want to hear anything you have to say' she said squeezing my neck tighter.

' Violet let her go' A brown haired vampire said.

' What….Esme she's trying to trick us' Violet said.

' Just let her go….I can tell if she's lying or not' She said.

Violet hesitated a while before she let me go. I dropped to the floor and started coughing and gasping for air.

' OK you breathe enough air now what are you doing here' Violet said in a hard voice.

' The scientists already have a DNA of the red-headed vampire and they have already started making them….1 android is being made every hour' I said.

All of their eyes went wide as I said this.

' What...the battle starts 7:00 tomorrow, that means by the time I go to the lab 20 androids will already have been made….I CAN'T TAKE ON 20 OF THOSE THINGS BY MYSELF' Violet said panicking.

'They lack intelligence and they hae no powers, but their twice as strong as us' I said.

' I still can't take them all by myself' she said.

' I'll go with you' I offered.

She looked at me with a disbelieving look on her face.

' Why would you tell us this information any way' She asked folding her arms.

' Because…..I overheard them talking about how they were going to kill me once they get their android army' I said.

' I could believe that' Violet mumbled.

'look I know you hate me but I just want to apologize for everything that I did to you. I honestly didn't want to do it but I wanted the love of those dumb scientists so badly that I did everything they asked me to. I was like their personal puppet. I'm sorry to all of you too…..I hope you guys win this battle' I said.

I was about to turn around and leave but I heard Violet call me back.

' Wait' she said.

I turned back and looked at her.

' I didn't need to listen to your heart to know that you were telling the truth…I forgive you' She said.

I couldn't help the smile that passed over my face. I just ran up to her and gave her a hug.

' Thank you' I said crying.

I expected her to push me away, but she hugged me back. After I while I had stopped crying and wiped my eyes. Violet introduced me to everyone and I was let in on the plan. It had to be adjusted a little. Violet, Edward, Bella, Jacob, and I were now going on the mountains; we were sleeping up there until it was time. Then Violet and I would go and destroy the lab and all the androids that were created. They don't know that I'm fighting against them so that will be a plus.

' OK everyone it's time to start getting rested for tomorrow' Jasper said.

Everyone went their separate ways and I saw Violet kiss one of the wolves on its snout. I figured that he must be Jacob. Violet started making her way to a jeep and I followed her to it. The jeep was very tall and I was trying to climb in until I felt cold hands lifting me inside.

' You and purple are just alike…short and stubby' Emmett said laughing.

' Haha Emmett you are so funny…..NOT' Violet said.

' Hmmmm I have to come up with a new nickname for you…how about baby purple' he said smiling.

' wow that's so creative' Violet said rolling her eyes.

' Well Lydia also means purple and she's younger than you' Emmett said.

' Don't you think it's funny how both of our names mean purple' I said.

' yeah that's a really weird coincidence' Violet said.

Soon we were driving on a straight road. I had absolutely no clue where we were going.

Violet's POV

We were almost to the Cullen mansion. We were going there to change into warmer clothes and to carry extra clothes to go camping in the mountains. It's going to be extremely cold, but I won't have to worry too much; it takes a lot for me to get cold to the point where I'm shivering. I looked over at Lydia and saw that she was looking out the window. It's amazing how I'm 16 years older than her but we look like twins. I realized now that she wasn't really evil at all, she just wanted the love of those dumb scientists and she would've done anything to get it. I was like that once until I realized that they were monsters. They could never love androids like us.

' Where are we going' Lydia asked.

' The Cullen Mansion…..it's where I live' I said to her.

She nodded her head and continued to look out the window. I could tell she wanted to talk but she looked a little scared to start up the conversation.

' So ummmmm what's your favorite color' I asked.

' Purple' she said.

' ha mine too' I said smiling.

' Who's your favorite singer' she asked.

' Adele' I said.

' Mine too' she said.

' Ok I know something that defiantly won't be the same as mine' I said.

' what's your favorite food' I asked.

' Spaghetti with garlic bread, I like 3 slices of cheese on it and I like to eat it with cherry muffins and sprite soda' she said.

I just looked at her with my mouth wide open.

' Are you serious…..that's my favorite food too' I said.

' OK that is freaky but cool at the same time' she said.

' Ikr' I said.

' We're here' Emmett said.

Lydia and I quickly jumped out the jeep and I led her inside the house.

' I have both your outfits ready' Alice said.

She ushered us both into separate bathrooms and I quickly got ready. I took a nice 10 minute shower then I quickly shaved and brushed my teeth, I put on my underwear and went into my room to change. I was really surprised at the outfit Alice chose, for once it wasn't glamorous. I quickly put on the Navy blue long sweatpants, the MTV sweatshirt, and a Nike pink and purple jacket. For shoes I had these blue, grey and pink diamond striped socks with Nike slippers. I took my hair out of its knot and quickly threw my hair into a messy bun and went downstairs. Everyone was already downstairs waiting. Lydia's outfit was similar to mine. She wore grey long sweat pants, a pink sweat shirt that said golly gosh and a blue and black Nike Jacket. She wore black, yellow and gray socks in Nike sandals. Her hair was in a messy pony tail that looked very similar to my messy pony tail.

' Ok girls here are your bags, your change of clothes are in there' Alice said passing us each a gym bag.

' why do we need a change of clothes' Lydia asked.

' Because, when you go to destroy the lab you don't want these clothes weighing you down. The clothes in there will make your job easier' Alice said.

Lydia just nodded and both of us went into the garage.

' Who's taking us' I asked them.

' Your driving' Emmett said tossing me the keys to his jeep.

' Are you serious' I asked.

' yeah, and please try not to hurt her' he said.

' I won't' I shouted to him.

Lydia and I threw our bags into the back seat and we climbed into the front.

' Hang on little sis, because you're about to get the most awesomest car ride of your life' I said as I started the car.

' Please don't kill us' she said buckling up.

' No promises' I said as I sped out into the direction of the mountains.

' OMG VIOLET SLOW DOWN OR ELSE YOU'LL CRASH' Lydia said holding onto the seats.

' Don't worry I got this' I said over taking a car.

' WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING' Some lady shouted at me.

' WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING DUMBASS' I shouted back at her.

I stuck my middle finger at her and I sped up some more. Lydia looked like she was about to have a heart attacked. I was going 110 mph.

' Violet, seriously slow down your going way to fast' Lydia said.

' What makes you think I'm going to fast' I said speeding up a little bit.

' YOUR GOING 115mph IN A 45mph ZONE' She said shouting.

' Hey I'm the driver…I know exactly what I'm doing' I said.

Suddenly a stupid squirrel came running into the road and I stomped on the brakes. Lydia launched forward in her seat but she didn't fall. I heard crashes in the back of me and I saw 3 cars had crashed from my sudden stop. Whoops.

' Oh dear god' I said still looking at the cars.

I saw police lights flashing and I took that as my queue to go. I quickly sped along the road.

' Violet you can't run from the cops…..you'll just get into more trouble' Lydia said.

' Lydia will you just calm down and trust me…..I know how to lose them' I said.

' How' she asked.

I started flicking my hand into the forest and a bunch of trees started exploding. The cop car started driving into the direction of the explosions. I looked at Lydia with a smirk on my face.

' See problem solved' i said.

I quickly drove up to the campsite and saw that Edward, Bella, Jacob and Seth were waiting on us. We jumped out and went to get our bags.

' Hey Beautiful' Jacob said giving me a bear hug.

He lifted me off of the ground and my feet were dangling in the air.

'hello to you too' I said giggling.

He set me back on the ground and I went and introduced Lydia to Seth.

' Seth this is my younger sister Lydia, Lydia this is my friend Seth' I said.

'Nice to meet you' He said.

' Nice to meet you too' She said.

'You two finally got here, I thought you got lost' Bella said.

' Well we did have a few obstacles but no biggies' I said.

' Yeah if you call causing an accident an obstacle' Lydia murmured under her breath.

' Hey that was not my fault it was the stupid squirrel' I said defending myself.

' If you say so' she said in a sing-song voice.

'Well girls its getting dark, I think you two should get some sleep because you need plenty of energy for tomorrow' Edward said.

' Awwwww do we have too' I said whining.

' Yes you have too you don't want to fall asleep while fighting do you' he said.

' I guess not' I said.

' Well get some rest in the tent' he said leading us into a medium sized tent.

Bella, Lydia and I set up our sleeping bags and got into them. By the time we were done, the sun was completely down and it was snowing really hard. Bella started rubbing her arms.

' Getting cold already Bells' I said teasing her.

'Its fffreezing' she said shivering.

I'll admit it was pretty cold, much colder than I expected it to be. I knew Jacob was waiting for me to use him as a heater but I decided that I will go the night without him.

' Come on Violet, you know your cold, just say the words and i'll warm you up' Jacob said with a cocky smirk on his face.

' I'm ffffine' I said shivering.

But we both knew that I wasn't fine. I was freezing my ass off.

'BBBella nneeds you mmmore than III do rriight now' I said shivering.

'You both need me' He said.

Seth came over and wrapped Bella in his arms to keep her warm.

I looked over to Lydia and she looked like she was frozen solid. What kind of big sister I would be if I let my little sister freeze to death. I made my way over to her and hugged her. We were both hugging eachother tight to stay warm when suddenly Jacob came over and scooped us both into his arms. His grip was so tight that I couldn't move. But I must admit, he did feel very good.

'Better' he said.

' Much' Lydia and I said at the same time.

Edward just sat their with a pained look on his face.

'What's the matter Eddie' I asked.

'I wish I could help keep you girls warm' He said.

' Awww Eddie we'll survive' I said.

' Yeah we've got werewolves to keep us warm' Lydia said.

He just gave us a small smile. I felt myself becoming drowsy and before I knew it, I fell into a deep sleep with no dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE DAY OF THE BATTLE~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors note:The moment you guys have been waiting for ^_^

Violet's POV

'Violet its time to get up' Edward said shaking me.

I looked around confused why I wasn't in my bed and yesterday's activities came rushing back into my head. Today was the day of the battle. I'm slightly excited and slightly scared.

' Here hurry and get changed, Lydia is waiting' Edward said tossing me my bag.

I got up and streched. Then, I grabbed my bag and walked out of the tent and into the forest to change. I turned around and saw Jacob following me.

' Good Morning' I said streching again.

' Good Morning, well it looked like you had a good sleep' he said.

' Yea a really great one' I said as I began walking deeper.

I turned and faced Jacob.

' Well I gotta get changed' I said.

He just nodded and stood there.

'That means you must leave' I said.

' Come on why can't I stay...it's not like I haven't seen you naked before' he said.

I guess I could let him stay. It's not like he's going to leave anyway. He'll probably spy on me from the bushes.

'fine you can stay...but no funny business' I warned.

'Mam yes mam' he said saluting me.

I giggled and started to strip of my clothes. I quickly threw on a black long sleeved shirt, black super skinny jeans and black lace up combat boots. I grabbed my hair tie and pulled my hair into a neat high ponytail with no hair falling out.

' Wow you look incredibly sexy' Jacob said holding me in his arms.

' easy puppy' I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his mouth close to mine.

' What did you call me' he said laughing.

' your my puppy' I said.

' Only your puppy' he said as he kissed me.

His right hand held my waist firmly and his left hand was stroking my cheek. I put all of my feelings for him in this kiss because if we lose this will be the last time i'll ever kiss him. I started to cry a little as I thought of losing Jacob. He must've felt my tears because he stopped kissing me and leaned his forehead against mine.

'Hey, what's wrong' he said stroking my cheek.

I looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

' Promise me you'll come back ok' I said.

' Violet i'll be fine-' he started to say but I cut him off.

' Promise me Jacob' I said seriously.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

' I promise' he said hugging me.

I hugged him back and wrapped my legs around his waist.

' You promise me you'll come back ok' he said looking at me.

' I promise' I said kissing him again.

' I'm so sorry to interrupt this lovely moment, but its time to go Violet' Lydia said.

I sighed and unhooked my legs from around him. I kissed him one more time before I went over to the others.

' Please be safe' I said to all of them.

I gave them each individual hugs and Edward kissed me on top of my head.

' Don't worry you and Lydia got this' Edward said reassuring me.

I gave him a smile and one last hug before Lydia and I sprinted full speed in the direction of the laboratory. Lydia was leading the way and I from the looks of it, she was running in the direction of the waterfall. We were running for about 10 minutes before we came to a stop at the waterfall.

' We're gonna have to climb up' she said.

' How' I asked.

' Have you ever been rock climbing' She said.

'No' I said.

' Well now you are' She said as she threw me this rock climbing gear.

' Lydia, I have no idea how to use this' I said holding it up.

'Just strap it on and start climbing' she said as she began climbing.

I looked at the rock climbing gear and then at her. I've got a better idea. I threw the gear on the floor and used my telekinesis to push myself up. It was like I was flying. I quickly passed Lydia and I went through the waterfall and stood on the edge of the cave that was inside it.

' Why didn't I think of that' I heard her say as she started copying my movements.

Soon she reached the top with me and we both began walking in the caves. I looked at saw that the holes I made were still there. We walked through them and we ended up in what looked like a kitchen. Someone was coming so we both hid inside the counter cabinet.

' Have you seen Lydia' Someone asked.

' No sir, I haven't seen her since yesterday' Another voice said.

'Well look out for her' the voice said as it walked off.

The other person walked away and Lydia and I came out of the cabinet.

'Here' She said tossing me a blonde wig 'put this on'

I took the wig and piled my hair on top of my head and put the wig on. I looked in a mirror and saw that I looked like an exact copy of Lydia.

' Whoa' I said.

' We can split up and look for the Androids this way. No one will know that it's you' Lydia said.

' You take the left I'll take the right' I said to her.

She nodded and we both went our seperate ways. I walked down the hall and I opened each door and looked inside to see where the androids were but I didn't see them.

'where are they' I said to myself.

' Where are who' A voice said.

I turned around and recognized the voice as that Larry dude.

' ummmmm where are the scientists...I've been looking for the scientists' I said lying through my teeth.

'you mean your fathers' He said raising his eyebrows.

I had to bite my tongue from shouting out that they were not my fathers.

' Yes my fathers, do you know where they are' I asked in a suger coated voice.

' In the Bio-reacter room completing the Androids...are you ok Lydia you seem a little off' He asked.

' I've never been better Larry' I said with a fake smile.

He nodded his head at me.

' well then I'll be off' He said awkwardly as he walked off.

'Geek' I said under my breath.

'Did you say something' he said as he turned around.

' I said this is neat' I lied pointing at a mounted fish head on the wall.

He turned back around and continued walking.

Now all I have to do is find Lydia and tell her that they are in the Bio-reacter room. It felt like I walked in a complete circle because I was right back where I started.

' There has got to be someway to communicate with her' I said to myself.

I remembered watching a show on t.v and it said that some twins are so close that they have telepathy. Now I know that Lydia and I aren't twins but we come close to it. What have I got to lose.

'Lydia can you hear me' I said in my mind to her.

I didn't hear anything answer me back so I just stood there feeling incredibly stupid.

' Violet?' I heard her say.

' Lydia yeah it's me, where are you' I asked her.

' I'm still looking for them...and how are we able to communicate like this' she asked.

' I have no idea but it really came in handy, and I know where they are, they're in the Bio-reacter room' I said.

' I know where that is, where are you' she asked.

' Ummmm I'm standing next to an ugly fish head that's giving me the creeps' I said.

' Ok I'll be there in 1 minute' she said.

' OK I'll just be here...staring at the fish head' I said.

I looked at the fish head closer and I got the chills. That thing was the ugliest thing had ever seen. I am so going to have nightmares from that.

'Violet' Lydia said as she ran to me.

' Where's the Bio-reacter room' I asked.

' This way come on' she said as she began running.

I followed her into this freezer/basement. It was really creeping in here. She went over to a bunch of boxes and pushed them on the side revealing an elevator. We went in all the way to the bottom floor and we arrived at this door which had a password on it. I would've never found this place on my own.

' You do know the password right' I asked her.

' Yeah' she said typing it in.

But it said incorrect password. She typed it again and it still said incorrect password.

' They changed it' she said.

' Well there's only one thing to do' I said as I rolled up my sleeve.

' No don't break the door, the alarm will go off' she said holding my arm.

' Who said anything about breaking the door' I said.

She gave me a confused looked but I just walked over to the wall and punched a hole through. The alarm didn't go off.

' See the alarm didn't go off' I said as I walked through the hole.

' Yeah but they heard the loud noise considering the fact that they're coming this way' she said.

' stall them, I'll hide up here' I said as I jumped onto a pipe.

' How am I suppose to stall them' she said.

' Be creative' I said.

The scientists soon walked around and saw the gaping hole in the wall and stared at Lydia.

' Lydia, why' Mark said in an angry voice.

' Ummmm I wanted to ask you guys a question and you changed the password on the door so I had to break down the wall' she lied.

' What could you have possibly wanted to ask us' Patrick said annoyed.

' Ummmmm...when is my birthday' she said.

I faced palmed myself at her stupidity.

'Oh I don't know...April...9th' he guessed.

' Oh well thanks' she said as she walked out.

When they saw that she was gone they walked away and Lydia came and jumped up onto the pipe with me.

' when is my birthday...seriously...you couldn't come up with something better' I said.

' Hey, your the one that made the hole you should be the one to stall' she said.

' Trust me if I had stalled I think I would've ripped their throats out' I said.

'Now come on let's get moving' I said as I began crawling into the direction of the scientists.

Lydia was right behind me and the pipe would squeak sometimes under our combined weight but we still managed to make it. We finally came to a stop and we saw a huge room with 20 andriods lined up. They were ugly...where did they get the DNA to make them from? A donkey? They looked strong but Lydia did say that they lacked intelligence so that was a plus for us.

' Finally after years of research, we've finally been able to create our own army' Mark said in a crazed voice.

I turned to Lydia and began talking to her through telepathy.

' OK, we each take on 10, then we kill the scientists and destroy this lab to pieces' I said to her.

She nodded and I turned around. Lydia must've lost her balance because she fell down and dropped to the floor. She pulled my leg down with her and I was left hanging by one hand. My wig dropped off and it fell to the floor. All of the androids and the scientists heads snapped up to us.

' LYDIA AND VIOLET' Patrick shouted.

I let go of the pipe and landed crouched down.

'Looks like the wolf's out of the bag' I said as Lydia and I stood up.

' Lydia, why have you betrayed us' Patrick said.

' Because, you never loved me, everything you ever said to me was a lie' she said to them.

' What, did Violet tell you that' Carlos said.

'Nope you did, I heard you and Larry talking about how you were going to destroy me when you got your army' she said to them.

Carlos looked a little shocked but he quickly covered it up.

' It doesn't matter any way, we'll destroy you in seconds with our new army' he said as he hid behind his army.

' That right Carlos hide behind them, you 3 are always hiding behind something' I said to him.

' ANDROIDS ATTACK' He shouted.

All of the androids started running towards us but we were more than ready for them. I jumped up and kicked one of them sending their head flying in another direction. I froze 3 of them and used telekinesis to seperate their heads from their bodies. One of them grabbed me from behind but I quickly flipped him over and Lydia knocked his head off. The scientists were looking scared, 5 androids had already been kill by me and Lydia had killed 4. Lydia and I backed up into the middle and stood back to back as the androids closed up on us.

' Got any ideas' I said to her.

' One' she said.

' what is it' I asked.

' Take my hand' she said holding out her hand.

I took her hand and she spun me around. I kick 5 of their heads off and Lydia set me down.

'Nice one' she said.

An android wrapped their arms around Lydia's leg very tightly and I heard her bones break.

' Ahhhhhh' she said as she fell to the ground.

'Lydia I shouted as I tried to go over to her but an android stopped me.

I started to get really mad and my vision turned red. I grabbed that android by the neck and yanked off its head in on go. I grabbed some water with my hydrokinesis and turned them into ice blades and sliced off 4 off their heads. One was missing I was looking around for it when it suddenly jumped onto my back. I tossed and turned to get him off of me but he wasnt budging. He put his hands at my neck and got ready to take my head off, but I backed up into a popped electrical wire and he got electrocuted. I turned around and kicked his head off of his body. I looked around and saw that all of the androids were beheaded.

' Are you alright Lydia' I said as I ran over to here.

' I'll be fine, now finish them off' she said pointing to the scientists who were trying to run away.

I picked up a piece of metal with my telekinesis and used it to block the exit. They turned and looked at me with frightned looks on their faces.

' Violet, you wouldn't kill your own creators would you...I mean we're like your fathers' Carlos said trying to reason with me.

' I already have a father and his name is Carlisle Cullen' I said walking closer to them.

' Violet please have mercy on us' Mark said.

' DID YOU HAVE MERCY WHEN YOU TORTURED ME FOR HOURS? DID YOU HAVE MERCY WHEN YOU LOCKED ME IN A CELL' I shouted at them.

' Violet pleas-' Mark started to say but I snapped his neck.

His body fell to the floor and Patrick let out a girly scream. He tried to crawl away but I broke his ankle and pulled him back to me. I twisted his head around until it popped off. His body fell and I looked at Carlos. He literally started crying like a baby.

'PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME PLEASE...LYDIA HELP ME, SOME ONE HELP ME PLE-' He started to say but I pulled his head off of his body.

' and we're done here' I said as I walked over to Lydia.

' It's finally over' I said to her.

' Finally' she said trying to stand but she fell back to the floor; her leg wasn't completely healed yet.

'To help make your job easier, there's a bomb in the closet over there, set it up and this entire lab will explode' she said.

'How much time will we have to get out' I asked.

'About one minute' she said.

I went over to Lydia and helped her onto my back. I got the bomb out the closet and activated it. I ran full speed out of there and I made it back to the water fall with 40 seconds to spare.

' Hold on tight' I said to Lydia.

She tightned her arms around my neck and I jumped off the waterfall. We landed in the water and I used my telekinesis to push myself on land. I started running full speed again and we soon heard a loud BOOM. I turned around and saw that the entire waterfall had exploded so water flied everywhere. The cave had collapsed and everything was in ruins. I started running again towards the clearing where the fight would be. I walked into the clearing and saw a huge pile of vampires being lit and everyone turned around when they saw Violet and I come out of the bushes. We were soaking wet, muddy and I'm sure we looked hidious but everyone looked so happy to see us.

'VIOLET, LYDIA' Everyone said as she rushed over to us.

' Lydia what happened' Esme said and she helped her off of my back.

' An android got my leg and crushed it, but its healing' she said.

'We heard a loud BOOM did you finish the job' Jasper asked.

' Let's just say that we won't have to worry about those scientists ever again' I said.

'I knew you could do' Carlisle said.

Jacob came over to me in wolf form and started checking my body for injuries.

' I'm fine' I said kissing his snout.

'THE VOLTORI IS COMING' Alice shouted.

All of the Cullens suddenly stiffened and they ushered the wolves away.

' The Vol-what' I asked confused.

' We'll tell you later but right now, take Lydia and go with the wolves to La Push' Carlisle said.

I listened to him and pulled Lydia onto my back and sprinted with the wolves to La Push. They stopped to phase back into humans and then they led us to this house which I remembered to be Emily's house. I walked inside and she instantly went over to Sam and started kissing him.

' Ewwwww' I said making a digusted face.

' Please you know you and Jacob are worse' Emily said to me.

' That is so...true' I said.

Everyone started laughing.

' You know we haven't had our welcome back kiss yet'Jacob said coming up to me.

He kissed me and Lydia started to make noise.

' HELLO, did somebody forget that their little sister is still on their back' Lydia said in an annoyed tone.

' Sorry' I said as I set her down on the couch.

' I forgot that your to young to watch people kiss' I said in a baby voice.

'Hey I am getting ready to turn 3 next month' she said.

' 3' Seth said.

' Yes, 3' She said.

' Ha your only 3 years old' Quil said laughing.

' and so what' she said.

' Your still a child' I said to her.

' am not' she said.

' are too' I said.

'am not' she said.

'are too' I said.

' AM NOT' She shouted.

'ARE TOO' I shouted.

'Ok girls both of you are acting like kids' Sam said.

' Hey that was our first sister fight' Lydia said.

'Oh yeah, that is so cool' I said.

Lydia stood up and tested out her foot and it was completely healed.

'Alright' she said testing her foot.

My phone started ringing and I answered it.

' Hello' I said into the reciever.

' Violet, you and Lydia can come home now' Carlisle said.

' OK we'll be there in a few' I said as I hung up.

' Who was that' Lydia asked.

' Carlisle, he said that we can come home now' I said.

' Sweet, I'm mega tired and I need to rest' She said getting up.

' Your leaving already' Jacob said pouting.

' I'll be here tomorrow and we can finish what we started' I said kissing him on his neck.

' Get a room' Lydia said disgusted.

'Let's go Lydia' said pulling her.

'Bye everyone' we said in unison.

A chorus of bye's and see ya's were heard. Lydia and I ran to the Cullen mansion and made their in 15 minutes. I opened the door and waltzed in.

'HELLO FAMILY, WE'RE BACK' I shouted to the top of my lungs.

They all came rushing in.

' I'm so proud of you two' Emmett said engulfing us in a huge bear hug.

' Emmett can't breathe' I said.

'Sorry' he said letting us go.

' I know you girls are starving, so I made you spagetti, with 3 slices of cheese with cherry muffins and sprite sodas' Esme said.

' my favorite' We both said.

We wasted no time digging into our food. The Cullens came and sat around the table with us.

' So Lydia, we're thinking that we can get you enrolled in school tomorrow' Carlisle said.

' Actually Carlisle, I had a different plan' Lydia said.

' what' he asked.

' I was thinking about searching the world to find my birth mother' she said.

I looked at her in disbelief. Birthmother? We didn't even have a birth.

' We don't have a birthmother' I said.

' Yes we do, we had to get the DNA from some female and she would be considered our birthmother, and I want to find her' she said.

' So your leaving' I said sadly.

' Not forever, I just want to find her; know who she is' she said.

' You'll come back right' I asked.

' Of course' She said hugging me.

I hugged her back tightly.

'When are you leaving' Rose asked.

' Preferably now' she said.

' why now' I asked pouting.

' Because I already had this planned from a long time ago. I already bought plane tickets and everything for me and my flight leaves in 5 hours' she said.

' Oh' I said.

' I'll be back soon I promise' she said.

She gave me one last hug before she went upstairs to change. I finally meet a blood relative and now she's leaving. Great that's just perfect.

Sorry it took so long or me to update guys. I have one more chapter after this and that will be an epilouge. A huge twist is coming in the next chapter and I'm going to have you guys begging me to write more. I'll start the other story soon and that will take place in Breaking Dawn. Until next time. REVIEW ^_^


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ONLY MY CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT

Violet's POV

It has been 3 weeks since Lydia left and I missed her terribly. Everything had gone back to normal after the battle. Except for the fact the Eddie and Bells are getting married. Alice is going crazy trying to plan this wedding. After the wedding Bella is going to be turned and I can't wait to see her as a vampire. Jacob and I have been doing really well lately too. I broke my promise to the Cullens about keeping our meeting PG, most of the things we do are R rated. Marissa decided to call that Adam dude, but it turns out that he only wanted to get in her pants. He wasn't good enough for her anyway. We're becoming closer friends every day. I'm actually starting to enjoy school now and I haven't been in a fight for 1 whole week. I think I deserve some kind of prize for that. I also collected my car from the modeling competition. I still have to get my license before I can drive it though.

'Violet can you come down here for a second' I heard Rose say.

' Be down in a sec' I said as I shut my diary.

I ran downstairs and into the living room where everyone was sitting.

' what's up' I said while sitting down.

' We know how badly you want to drive your new car, so Emmett is going to give you a few driving lessons' Edward said.

' Seriously' I said sitting up excitedly

' Yeah come on Purple, we can start now' Emmett said throwing me the keys to his Jeep.

' Awesome….wait I gotta change first' I said as I ran up the stairs into the bedroom.

I quickly pulled out grey skinny jeans and Hello Kitty graphic tee. I chucked on my Hello Kitty vans and quickly threw on a necklace and a watch. I brushed my hair a little and left it to flow in waves down my back. I grabbed my cell and I quickly went back downstairs.

' OK I'm ready lets go' I said tugging on Emmett's shirt.

He wasn't budging so I lifted him bridal style.

' Hey put me down' he said flailing his arms.

Everyone was laughing at the sight to see a tiny girl carrying a huge man. I ran outside into the garage and shoved him into the passenger seat of the Jeep. I quickly went over to the driver's side and started the Jeep.

'Hold on their partner, you have to put it in reverse first' Emmett instructed.

I shifted the jeep in reverse and sped out of the garage.

' PURPLE PRESS THE BRAKES' Emmett shouted.

I stomped on the breaks and Emmett flew forward hitting his head on the glass. It actually cracked a little.

' Sorry' I said sheepishly.

He gave me a glare before he composed himself.

' Ok now but the car in drive and remember to use breaks' He said.

I did as he instructed and soon I was driving at a nice pace down a long road.

' Good, you're doing great' Emmett said.

I was driving nice and peacefully when suddenly, the same stupid squirrel that caused the big accident last time came back into the road. I swerved in the other direction and the jeep went sliding down the hill. I tried to press brakes but it wasn't stopping. Emmett pulled the emergency brakes but it still wasn't stopping. I saw a cliff coming up and I started to panic

' PURPLE JUMP OUT NOW' Emmett shouted.

He jumped out and I tried to jump out but my seatbelt was jammed, it wouldn't budge. The cliff was approaching so I ripped the seatbelt and jumped out the jeep at the last minute. I fell onto a large rock, breaking it into two. Then the vibrations from that caused a tree to fall right on my head. I blacked out after that.

Emmett's POV

I saw a tree fall right on top of Purple's head. I quickly ran over there and pushed the tree off of her. I looked at her and saw that her head was bleeding. I quickly scooped her up in my arms and ran back to the house. It felt like déjà vu because this is exactly how we found her when we first met her.

' CARLISLE PURPLE NEEDS HELP' I shouted.

' What happened' he said as he took her out of my arms and into the medical room.

' We were driving and a squirrel, the stupid squirrel ran into the road and Purple swerved the jeep and it went sliding down the hill and she jumped out and fell on a rock and then a tree fell on her and she was out cold' I said in one breath.

' Edward get her hooked up' Carlisle said.

I started running my fingers through my hair. I can't lose her, I just can't.

' She's healing, her vitals are normal but she'll probably be out for a little while. I'm going to do an ultrasound to make sure her internal organs are ok' Carlisle said.

He began doing the ultrasound and this strange looking thing came up on the monitor. What was that?

' Carlisle what is that' Alice asked.

' It looks like a tumor or something' Jasper said.

' That's not a tumor…..it's moving' Rose said.

Carlisle began studying it closer and his eyes widened when he realized what it was.

Violet's POV

Ok this is like the third time I've been knocked out, and I still haven't gotten used to this pain. My god my head is killing me. I opened my eyes a little and saw all of the Cullens staring at me with unreadable expressions.

' How do you feel' Carlisle asked handing me two aspirins.

' I've been worse' I said gulping them down with water.

All of them just continued to stare at me and it was making me feel really self-conscious.

' What' I asked.

' Violet we have to tell you something' Esme said.

' What is it' I asked nervously.

' Violet…..your…' Carlisle started.

' Say it I can handle it' I urged him.

' Violet your 3 weeks pregnant' Carlisle said.

After my brain fully comprehended what he had said. I just stared at him for a few seconds before I passed out.

**There you have it ladies and gentleman. That is the end of Violet: (but it's the start of a new story filled with even action, adventure and of course romance : ). P.S all of Violet's outfits and the characters can be found on my profile page so check it out.**

**There will be new characters including Violet and Jacob's baby. Renesmee will also be in this story. I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, or even read Violet. **

**Here are some fun facts about Violet.**

**She will stop aging when she turns 18**

**She has one more power to achieve**

**Lydia will come back in the next story**

**The Voltori will find out about Violet and Lydia**

**Marissa will be informed about the supernatural world.**

**Again thank you guys for reading my story and don't forget to keep reviewing. It keeps me motivated. ^_^**


End file.
